Tollheit und Methode - EP1
by paradoxon
Summary: WELTENBUMMLER-EPISODEN. EINS. Der Doctor hat ein Opfer gebracht und Rose vor dem Zeitstrom und damit vor ihrem sicheren Tod gerettet. Die Mengen an Energie und Unendlichkeit hätten ihn dafür eigentlich richten müssen – doch der erholsame Schlaf, den er sich in seiner Bitterkeit ersehnt, bleibt aus...
1. DIE RÜCKKEHR

**** |[T]| ****

Ich widme diese Geschichte jedem Klick.  
Jeder Klick bist Du.  
Also widme ich alles,  
was du liest  
Dir.

**** |[T]| ****

I want to build a memory  
I've never had 'cause I've yet tried  
to search for an usual past to hide  
high waves beyond the horizon  
[HIDE VINCENT · COLD WINTER SUICIDE]

Satellit 5 explodierte.  
Seine Trümmer verteilten sich in der Unendlichkeit, wurden zu Sternenstaub und verloren sich in der Tiefe des Orbits. Für einen Sekundenbruchteil mochte man von der Erde aus ein Licht gesehen haben, einen Blitz vielleicht, der den übrigen Menschen das Leid und den Untergang verkündeten. Ob sie es in ihrer Lethargie ahnten und begriffen? Ob sie wussten, was sich auf den fünfhundert Stockwerken zu getragen hat, als die Daleks kamen und dass niemand den Angriff überleben sollte? Oder würde ihnen lediglich auffallen, dass ihre Lieblingsserie abgesetzt worden war?

**** |[T]| ****

Als Rose zu sich kam und sich auf die Ellenbogen zurück in die Wirklichkeit stemmte, fühlte sich jeder Muskel in ihrem Körper an, als wäre sie einen Marathon gelaufen. Ihre Glieder schmerzten, ganz zu schweigen von Stellen, von denen sie nicht einmal ansatzweise gedacht hätte, dass es sie überhaupt gab.  
Ihrem Mundwinkel entwich ein dumpfes Stöhnen, indes ihre Erinnerungen sofort versuchten, nach dem verschwommenen Bild zu greifen, das für sie aus der Ferne ebenso wenig Sinn ergeben hätte, wie wenn es in voller Auflösung vor ihre Nase gehalten worden wäre. Sie konnte sich kaum an die Katastrophe und das Chaos erinnern – nur zum Teil und gerade bis zu dem Punkt, an dem sie der Doctor nach Hause geschickt hatte. Rose hätte schwören können, dass da mehr war, dass sie mit aller Gewalt und Sturheit versucht hatte, die TARDIS dazu zu bewegen, sie zurück auf den Satelliten zu bringen und offensichtlich – ja, ziemlich offensichtlich – musste es ihr auf abstrakte Art sogar gelungen sein.  
Der Doctor stand über der Steuerung gebeugt da und musterte konzentriert einen Punkt, den Rose von ihrer Position aus nicht erschließen konnte. Seine Stirn war gerunzelt, tief genug um erahnen zu lassen, dass er in seiner eigenen Gedankenwelt versunken und völlig abwesend war. Bei dem leisen Rascheln ihrer Kleider sah er schließlich zu ihr um und seine Mundwinkel kräuselten sich sanft unter ehrlicher Besorgnis: "Alles in Ordnung?", wollte er wissen und erntete ein Nicken.  
"Wie konnten wir fliehen? Ich mein' … nicht, dass ich einen Schimmer hätte, wie ich hier überhaupt gelandet bin …" Roses Brauen krümmten sich verloren, bevor sie in nachdenkliche Anstrengung verfiel. Sie rieb sich voller Erschöpfung mit dem Handballen das Auge: "Ich habe einen totalen Filmriss." Der Doctor gluckste; aber das Lächeln, das er ihr dieses Mal schenkte war unecht und verzerrte sein Konterfei höchstens zu einer grimmigen Fratze.

Es dauerte eine weitere Weile, in der Rose um Erholung rang, bevor ihr auffiel, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Es war nicht nur so, dass sich der Doctor verhalten ruhig gab: denn außer dem gleichmäßigen Rauschen des Schiffes, ihren Motoren und ihrem sanften Flug durch den Zeitstrom, war es auffällig leise. Etwas fehlte, etwas, das ihr wichtig erschien.  
Rose stockte wie vom Donner gerührt vor Erkenntnis: "Wo ist Jack?" Die Blondine sah sich über beide Schultern um, als erwartete sie den feisten Tunichtgut durch einen der Gänge auf sich zu kommen zu sehen, sie zu begrüßen und einen unangebrachten Witz zu reißen, wie er es immer tat.  
Aber der TimeLord räusperte sich prompt ertappt, sichtlich unter wachsender Anspannung, die seine Finger zum Beben brachte. Er klammerte sich an die Steuerkonsole, bis seine Knöchel weiß unter der ohnehin blassen Haut hervor standen und Rose hätte schwören können, dass sie den doppelten Herzschlag, welcher den Doctor stets begleitete, durch die gesamte Schiffsbrücke hören konnte. "Zurückgeblieben." Der Dunkelhaarige blinzelte heftig und vertrieb einen Anflug ehrlicher Schuld mit einem wilden Kopfschütteln: "Ich hab' alles versucht, ich konnte ihn nicht retten. Wir hatten unverschämtes Glück, überhaupt davon gekommen zu sein … es …" Der Doctor atmete aus. "Es tut mir leid."  
Rose rappelte sich müßig auf die Beine, ihre Knie waren weich, weil der Schwindel einsetzte, gepaart mit übler Erschöpfung, die ihren Körper kennzeichnete. Ihre Sicht schwamm kurz, weshalb sie Halt an der Koralle suchte, die ihr am nächsten stand. Ein unerwarteter Stich machte sich in ihrer Brust bemerkbar: unverkennbarer Schmerz, aufsteigende Wut, Trotz und Trauer. Eine geballte Ladung an Gefühlen, die sie übermannte. "Du hast ihn zurück gelassen..?"  
Der Doctor zog den Kopf flüchtig zwischen den Schultern ein, einem Schulkind gleich das man beim Stehlen von Bonbons erwischt hatte. Allerdings richtete er sich gleichsam zu seiner vollen Größe auf und wandte sich ihr endlich zu, die Reue in seinem blauen Augenmerk sprach Bände, wo sie präsenter war denn je. Roses Herz zog sich eine Spur schmerzhafter zusammen: "Ich hatte keine andere Wahl", er klang verbraucht und heiser. "Er war bereits tot – ich habe mit angehört, wie die Daleks ihn erschossen." Die Lippen blutleer aufeinander gepresst, tat er einen halben Schritt auf sie zu; er raunte in einem beschwichtigenden Versuch ihren Namen, die Finger nach ihr ausgestreckt wie zu einer Aufforderung, oder einem Versprechen. Doch die Blonde wich seiner Taktik aus und vor ihm zurück.

Rose wusste nicht, was schlimmer war, war sich nicht sicher, welche Richtung ihre Gedanken zuerst einschlagen sollten: die Tatsache, dass Jack tot war? Das Entsetzen darüber, dass der TimeLord mit ihrem gemeinsamen Verlust offenbar abgeschlossen hatte, ohne einen Blick zurück zu werfen, ohne sich davon zu überzeugen ob er mit seiner Vermutung richtig lag, nach allem, was sie zusammen durch gemacht hatten? Nach allem, was Jack für sie getan hatte? Die Britin schluckte schwer; der Kloß in ihrem Hals war unerträglich, ebenso wie die Situation, der Ausgang ihres Abenteuers. Roses Mund öffnete sich in ersticktem Protest, schloss sich wieder und schließlich wurden ihre Augenwinkel feucht. "Du hast es gehört? Sicher? Kannst du … kannst du nicht einfach zurück fliegen ..? "  
"Nein", erklärte der Gallifreyan hart und bestimmt, dass sein Bariton von den gewölbten Wänden der TARDIS widerhallte. Roses Magen verkrampfte sich bei der Vorstellung Jack auf dem Satelliten sich selbst zu überlassen – was, wenn der Doctor sich irrte? Sie hörte sich selbst kaum zu, als sie die Vermutung laut aussprach.  
"Dann kann er auf sich aupfassen!", war die einzige Reaktion, die sie erntete, heftiger jetzt. Begannen sie zu streiten? Wegen Jack? Oder um die wahllose Entscheidungsfreiheit und Bevormundung des TimeLords? Würde er sie auch einfach zurück lassen? Ein boshafter Gedanke kreuzte ihre innere Rage: hatte er das nicht? Hatte er nicht arrangiert, sie nach Hause zu schicken, ins sichere London des 21. Jahrhunderts? Roses Hände ballten sich zu trotzigen Fäusten. "Wie konntest du das nur tun? Wie konntest du dich nicht einmal überzeugen, dass … –"  
"Ich war umzingelt von einer Armee von Daleks! Von Jack war nicht mehr übrig als ein Haufen Staub!" Dieses Mal bellte der Doctor – und die Blonde merkte, wie gerne er wirklich gebrüllt hätte, wie sehr es ihn reizte seinen eigenen Zorn zu entfesseln und damit um sich zu schlagen, völlig entgegen seiner sonst beinahe besonnenen Art. Sie hatte diesen Ausdruck und diesen Ausbruch schon öfter an ihm erlebt, damals bei der ersten Begegnung mit dem Dalek im Museum und schließlich auch im Angesicht des Imperators am vergangenen Abend.

Aber wenn Rose ein nahendes Tantrum und ein Wortgefecht erwartete, so wurde beides durch einen plötzlichen Schmerzenslaut des Gallifreyans erstickt, gefolgt von einem stockenden Keuchen. Der Doctor begann sich unerwartet unter seiner eigenen Last zu krümmen, die Arme um seine Mitte geschlungen wie ein angeschossener Soldat.  
Rose überriss erst was geschah, als die Beine des TimeLords nachgaben und er von einem Knie auf das nächste sank. Die Muskeln verkrampft, konnte man hören wie sein Kiefer mahlte. Für einen Moment blieb die Zeit in der TARDIS stehen.  
"Doctor!" Der Ärger auf ihn, gekoppelt mit der Trauer um Jacks unerwarteten Verlust, waren mit einem mal nichtig und verklärt in Hinblick auf den plötzlichen Zusammenbruch ihres Begleiters. Die Blondine machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu, wurde aber in der selben Regung von seiner kläglich erhobenen Hand aufgehalten. Er zitterte. "Bleib', wo du bist", mahnte der Doctor zwischen verschlossenen Zähnen, durch die er stoßweise seinen Atem hervor presste, offensichtlich Opfer seiner eigenen, siechenden Beherrschung, die er seit ihrer Flucht von der GameStation versuchte vor zu gaukeln. Rose entschied sich ob aufwellender Panik seine Warnung zu ignorieren und schloss die wenigen Meter, die sie trennten, mit zwei sicheren Schritten. Sie streckte wagemutig die Finger nach ihm aus und erschrak, weil seine Haut glühend heiß und fiebrig war, von dem glasigen blauen Augenmerk, das sie streifte, einmal abgesehen.

"Was hast du? Was ist los?"  
Der Doctor kniff die Lider fest aufeinander, jede Silbe war ihm merklich zuwider. Hätte er sich gegen Roses stützenden Arm wehren können, so war sie sich sicher, hätte er es bestimmt getan. "Ich bin verletzt." Als er sich mit dem Sprechen Zeit ließ, biss sich die Blonde verunsichert auf die Unterlippe. Er sollte verletzt sein? Er, der Außerirdische, der anderen in so vielerlei Hinsicht überlegen war? Irgendwie klang allein die Vorstellung absurd. "Ich habe den Zeitstrom absorbiert", die Mundwinkel gekrümmt, schien er zu lächeln. "So etwas Dummes sollte man nicht tun, bringt einen buchstäblich um den Verstand…" Von einem neuerlichen Krampf geschüttelt, igelte sich der hoch Gewachsene flüchtig ein: "Meine Zellen wehren sich, Rose … versuchen zu retten, was zu retten geht, bevor sie, bevor ich –…" Der TimeLord unterbrach sich selbst, schüttelte heftig den Kopf, zwinkerte zweimal und stierte ihr verklärt entgegen: "Hör zu, du musst hier fort … dort vorne unter der Konsole … drück' den roten Knopf; ein kleines Notfallprotokoll, hab' ich auf dich programmiert, es bringt dich nach Hause. Jetzt!", seine Aufforderung war ein gebellter Befehl, der Rose aus reiner Intuition ob seiner Launenhaftigkeit auf die Fußballen zurück manövrierte.  
Sie machte auf den Fersen kehrt, und suchte die Steuerung ab, wie geheißen. Ihre Glieder waren flau, ihre Schläfen pochten, vollgestopft mit Bildern, die sie nicht zuordnen konnte, mit der Sorge um den Gallifreyan, der einmal mehr zu stolz gewesen war, um ihr die Wahrheit zu sagen, sie vor vollendete Tatsachen zu stellen. Was, wenn er starb? Die Vorstellung war erschlagend und machte sie taumeln.  
"Ich hab ihn!", rief Rose als dann hektisch, doch als sie sich zu dem TimeLord umwandte, reagierte er nicht mehr.

**** |[T]| ****

Die TARDIS kündigte sich mit dem Geräusch ungelöster, rostiger Bremsen in der überschaubaren Gasse, im Schatten des Powell Estates an. Die Tauben kümmerte es nicht und die Gasse selbst war so verlassen, dass ihre Ankunft keine weitere Aufmerksamkeit erregte – außer die von zwei Personen, die im Laufschritt direkt darauf zu hielten, gezeichnet von Furcht und Vorfreude, Besorgnis und Verwirrung.  
Jackie Tyler und Mickey Smith waren beinahe synchron aus ihren Wohnungen gestürmt, hatten alles stehen und liegen gelassen bei der Rückkehr der Zeitmaschine, weil es bedeutete, dass Rose zu Hause war. Und das war gut so, dachte sich die Blonde, das Mobiltelefon in der Hand, mit der sie eine erstickte Vorwarnung geschickt hatte, weil sie die Hilfe von Mutter und Freund dringend benötigte.  
Der Kopf des Doctors lag inzwischen in ihrem Schoß, die Augen hatte er geschlossen; der stetige Druck seiner Hand in der ihren war das einzige Zeichen dafür, dass er noch am Leben war. Das sanfte Glühen, das sich durch seine Haut zog, wie goldene Fäden mit denen er gesponnen worden war, versetzte sie in Panik. Zum einen, weil sie nicht wusste, was es bedeutete und zum anderen, weil sie sich aus eben diesem Grund unglaublich hilflos fühlte.

Mickey kam als erster in die TARDIS gestürmt und überbrückte die Distanz zwischen sich und Rose mit ausgreifenden Schritten. Er sagte nichts, sondern ging neben ihr in die Knie, versuchte zu verstehen, was er sah, weil er ahnte, dass Rose ihm keine Erklärung würde geben können. Ihre Unterlippe bebte indes, die Augen rot von den salzigen Tränen, die sich über ihre Wangen kämpften, seit sie die mögliche Erkenntnis erreichte, dass der Doctor in der Tat nicht mehr zu ihr zurück kommen würde. Dass er daran war zu sterben, weil er andere retten wollte, weil er sich in der Pflicht dazu gesehen hatte es zu tun, obgleich er immer die Wahl gehabt hatte, nach Roses Hand zu greifen und weg zu laufen.  
"Oh Rose", seufzte Mickey und zog sie soweit in seinen Arm, wie es ihm möglich war. Jackie hatte im Türrahmen der Zeitmaschine inne gehalten, entsetzt von dem Bild, das sich ihr bot und der Trauer, mit der ihre Tochter zu ihr zurück gekehrt war. "Los, wir schaffen ihn hier raus – und dann sehen wir weiter." Es dauerte etwas, bis Rose sich bewegte und zu ließ, dass ihr Freund aus Kindheitstagen den kraftlosen Körper des Doctors in eine Position manövrierte, die er heben konnte.

**** |[T]| ****

Andernorts in der selben Stadt wurde ein blasser Junge gerade Opfer einer Schlägerei. Das an und für sich war nichts besonderes. Der Junge selbst war ebenso wenig besonders – nur ein besonders beliebter Boxsack, vielleicht. Die Kerle, die ihn verprügelten, wie sie es jeden Mittwoch taten, rechneten jedoch nicht mit seiner plötzlichen Gegenwehr und seiner neu gewonnenen Kraft.  
Und ehe sie sich versahen, wurden sie von ihm geschubst, getreten und sogar gebissen, hemmungslos und wild, völlig ungezügelt. Sie ahnten noch weniger, dass sie durch ihre Provokation etwas befreit hatten, das gar nicht zu ihm gehörte – und das nur darauf gewartet hatte, endlich die Oberhand über ihn zu gewinnen.


	2. HILFLOSIGKEIT

**A/N:** Habt ihr die Autoren-Anmerkung eigentlich im ersten Kapitel vermisst? Zuerst hatte ich dort wirklich eine "Wall of Text" stehen, euch erklärt, worum's in der Geschichte gehen wird, mich ausgesponnen und völlig verratscht – genau aus dem Grund hab ich's dann wieder gelöscht (-;  
Jetzt möchte ich mich nichtsdestotrotz bei euch fürs Mitlesen und das Interesse bedanken. Ich war sehr unsicher ob des ersten Kapitels, auch, wenn ich die Episode beinahe komplett ausgearbeitet habe (Vorarbeit, die fremd für mich ist. Ich lerne dazu :D)

Genug der Worte!  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

**** |[T]| ****

One day I'll be dying  
Maybe then I'll know what this all meant  
I just hope that I don't have to wait this long  
[WILL DRIVING WEST · GROW]

Rose stand im Kontrollraum der TARDIS, das Licht der Säule in ihrer Mitte schimmerte in einem sanften, kühlen Blau, das ihr die Nackenhaare zu Berge stehen ließ und sie dazu animierte, sich mit den Händen die Oberarme zu reiben. Außer dem sanften Brummen der Motoren hörte sie nichts und auch, als sie sich einmal um ihre eigene Achse drehte, um aus reiner Gewohnheit nach dem Doctor Ausschau zu halten, bemerkte Rose: sie war allein.  
Die Blondine runzelte leicht die Stirn, indes sie begann, die Steuerkonsole gemächlich zu umrunden – was wollte sie hier überhaupt? Eine Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf meldete sich ermahnend, dass sie gerade dringend woanders gebraucht wurde. Aber weil sie nicht zuordnen konnte, wo sie sonst hätte sein sollen, wenn nicht im Schoß der Zeitmaschine, ignorierte Rose die leise Warnung geflissentlich und ergötzte sich viel lieber an dem willkommen heißenden Gefühl, mit dem die TARDIS sie empfing.

Ein Funken weckte schließlich ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Zuerst klein und versteckt unter dem gefächerten und metallenen Boden, der den Kontrollraum umsäumte; dann, bei näherem Hinsehen funkelte die Stelle deutlich aufgebrachter, golden und heischend. Rose zwinkerte, strich sich das Haar hinters Ohr und ging leicht in die Knie, um durch das Bodengitter hindurch, mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen, das Funkeln besser ausmachen zu können. Ihre Mundwinkel krümmten sich in ein amüsiertes Lächeln; sie mochte es, wenn die TARDIS mit und zu ihr sprach und fühlte sich geschmeichelt ob ihrem Interesse an Rose als Person. Dass die Maschine eine eigene Persönlichkeit hatte, war ihr nicht neu – und dass sie um einiges sanfter und sensibler war, wie der Charakter des Doctors, machte das ungewöhnliche Raumschiff unglaublich liebenswert.  
Rose wollte wissen, was sich unter der Steuerkonsole befand.

Ihre Finger verhakten sich im Gitter, das unter ihrer Aufforderung ohne Federlesen ächzend nachgab. Sie ging auf die Knie, war schon daran in die Dunkelheit hinab zu steigen, als sie jäh in ihrer Bewegung inne hielt, weil ein Teil von ihr ahnte, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Rose blinzelte in die Richtung, aus welcher der Schimmer gekommen war. Aus dem einsamen Funkeln war in der Zwischenzeit ein Zweites geworden und beide Lichtpunkte starrten sie, umgeben von Finsternis, unbewegt an.  
Doch plötzlich bewegte sich etwas, plötzlich fiel die Temperatur in der TARDIS innerhalb eines Herzschlages auf Null, die Funken bebten, wuchsen, wurden größer, kamen plötzlich auf sie zu und in dem Augenblick, wo sich ein Tier, ein Wolf, ein Kreatur, groß und schwarz mit einem Sprung auf sie stürzte, riss Rose die Arme mit einem entsetzten Schrei vors Gesicht.

**** |[T]| ****

Der Fall von der Bettkante auf den Boden war nicht tief, tat aber trotzdem weh. Das dumpfe Geräusch, als ihr Körper wie ein nasser Sack auf dem Teppich aufschlug, mochte selbst in der Wohnung unter ihr noch gehört worden sein und versetzte Mrs. Ruble sicher einen größeren Schreck, oder einen kleinen Herzinfarkt. Es war allerdings nicht so, als ob die alte Dame das Tohuwabohu der Tylers nicht kannte, wo allen voran Jackie keinen Hehl aus dem Spaß machte, den sie mit dem ein oder anderen Mann in ihrem Schlafzimmer in geübter Regelmäßigkeit teilte.  
Und auch Roses Mädchenabende mit Elizabeth, Shareen und Phoebe waren Zeuge dafür, dass die Tyler-Domäne ein beliebter Ort für Festlichkeiten aller Art war – oder einmal gewesen sein mochte. Die letzte Party um und mit Rose, einmal abgesehen von der Weltuntergangsfeier auf der sie mit dem Doctor aufgekreuzt war (oder er mit ihr, wie man es auch sehen wollte), war eine geraume Weile her.

Der Blonden entfuhr ein erschöpftes Seufzen durch halb geöffneten Mund; diese Alpträume waren ihr nicht neu, entwickelten sich manchmal spontan aus völlig anderen Traumbildern heraus und endeten ständig mit diesem großen, hässlichen Wolf. Böser Wolf. In ihrem Hinterkopf kribbelte es.  
Sie musste kurz eingenickt sein bei ihrer Wache am Bett des verletzten TimeLords, von dem, mit Ausnahme seines stetigen Atems, kein Geräusch bekundete, dass er am Leben war. Ihn so zu sehen, so regungslos und blass, brach ihr schier das Herz. Nachdem Mickey den Gallifreyan, mitsamt der Hilfe von Bob aus dem ersten Stock, nach oben getragen hatte und Mum und Rose sich darum kümmern konnten, den Doctor so bettfertig wie möglich zu machen, hatte sie kaum die Kraft gehabt etwas anderes zu tun, als mit unterschlagenen Beinen am Bettrand zu sitzen und ihn fassungslos zu mustern.

Er war gerade noch bei ihr gewesen, kaum wenige Stunden zuvor. Sie war wegen ihm auf Satellit 5 zurück gekehrt, damit sie die Daleks gemeinsam besiegen konnten, damit er nicht auf sich allein gestellt gegen den Imperator kämpfen musste – und sie hatten es schließlich auch geschafft, oder nicht? Die Bilder waren so unscharf und zusammenhanglos in ihrer Erinnerung, dass ihre Schläfen pochten – wann hätte sich der Doctor verletzen, wann etwas mit dem Zeitstrom anstellen können? Aber wer war sie schon, ein Urteil zu fällen, umzingelt von verblassten Augenblicken. Rose zog hörbar die Nase hoch.  
Sollte sie tatsächlich nach diesem Abenteuer die letzte Überlebende des kleinen TARDIS-Teams sein? War ihr mehr Glück vergönnt, als einem Jack Harkness, der so viel mutiger war wie sie oder einem TimeLord, dessen Fähigkeiten die ihren bei Weitem übertrafen? Ihr Magen verkrampfte sich.  
Fairness fühlte sich anders an.

Rose hatte sich auf die Knie zurück gekämpft und mit den Armen auf der Matratze abgestützt. Ihr Kinn ruhte auf gefalteten Händen und auch, wenn ihr Rücken protestierend unter der Haltung ächzte, blieb sie sitzen: hilflos, kraftlos und eine Spur verloren. "Was ist mit dir passiert?", hauchte die Britin dabei so leise, dass sie sich selbst kaum verstand. Nachdem sie so gut wie nichts über den TimeLord wusste, von seiner Anatomie und den beiden Herzen einmal abgesehen, und der Doctor aus sich selbst eher ein Rätsel, wie ein offenes Buch machte, hatte sie keine andere Wahl, als zu warten.  
Zumindest hatte seine Haut aufgehört zu leuchten, die goldenen Fäden, die sich zuvor durch seine Adern pumpten wie fremder Lebenssaft, waren verebbt und das Fieber zurück gegangen. Mum sagte, es war besser ihm einfach die Zeit zum Ruhen zu geben, die sein Körper brauchte; früher oder später würde er dann schon wieder von alleine zu sich kommen. Taffer Kerl, dieser Doctor.  
Aber was, wenn TimeLords über Jahre oder Jahrhunderte hinweg in einen Schlaf verfielen, wenn man sie verwundete? Was, wenn sie all die Energie, die sie sonst zum Einsatz brachten und die sie so lebendig werden ließen, wieder aufladen oder regenerieren mussten? Der Doctor schlief für gewöhnlich kaum, das war kein Geheimnis. Der Umstand seiner anhaltenden Bewusstlosigkeit war demnach sicherlich ein Grund zur Sorge.

**** |[T]| ****

Sich von der Seite des Außerirdischen los zu eisen kostete Rose alle Überwindung, die sie aufzubringen im Stande war. Nachdem sich allerdings so wohl ihre Blase, wie auch ihr Hunger rührten und sie dem Doctor nicht dabei half gesund zu werden, wenn sie neben ihm kümmerlich einging wie ein ausgesetztes Haustier, war sie ihrem Drang nachgegangen und hatte sich durch die kleine Wohnung zuerst zur Toilette und anschließend in die Küche vorgewagt.  
Der Fernseher flimmerte auf dem Sportkanal – Wrestling. Nichts, was Rose interessiert hätte, vor allem nicht nach den Boxkämpfen der Zyklopen auf Kyarant-8 in der zehnten Galaxie, auf die Jack buchstäblich sein letztes Hemd verwettet hatte. Er wollte seinerzeit unbedingt einen Abstecher dorthin machen, hatte den Doctor in der Tat so weit davon überzeugt, mit ihm eine Runde zu spielen und Rose dabei bezirzt, ihm ein bisschen Geld zu leihen. Schlussendlich waren sie am Ende des Events gezwungen gewesen, wie so oft, die Beine in die Hand zu nehmen, weil Jack auf das falsche Pferd gesetzt hatte – beziehungsweise den falschen Zyklopen – und hinter ihrem Rücken eine nicht unerhebliche Summe in der Wette beisteuern wollte, die selbstverständlich keiner von ihnen hatte auslegen können.  
Roses lächelte mit einem Anflug von Bitterkeit bei der Erinnerung an das Abenteuer, auf das der Captain sogar stolz gewesen war. Dummer Jack. Dummer Zyklop. Dummer Planet. Aber der Boxkampf war zweifelsohne klasse gewesen.

Mickey war im Sessel eingeschlafen, die Fernbedienung ruhte in seiner Hand, die nahe daran war zwischen den Fingern hindurch zu gleiten und zu Boden zu fallen. Sein Mund stand offen, Speichel rann ihm übers Kinn – eine Position, die ihn unweigerlich dazu brachte zu schnarchen. Rose gluckste und schüttelte zu sich selbst den Kopf; ihr Freund aus Kindheitstagen hatte darauf bestanden, an der Seite der beiden Tyler-Frauen zu bleiben, nicht zuletzt wo sie jede Hilfe brauchen konnten. Was, wenn es dem Doctor schlechter ging und sie sich doch dazu entscheiden würden ins Krankenhaus zu fahren?  
Was, wenn er aus dem Bett fiel, oder anderweitig zu einer Last wurde, mit der die beiden Frauen nicht umspringen konnten? Es war beinahe süß und anerkennenswert, wie sehr es sich darum bemühte, Rose zur Seite zu stehen, wie er sie tröstete und einfach für sie da war und das, obwohl sie inzwischen nicht enger zueinander standen, wie beste Freunde. Für Mickey musste das alles unglaublich schwer sein: ihr Fortgang, der Doctor, die Reisen und ihre pausierte Beziehung. Alles in allem verdiente Mickey etwas besseres – er brauchte lediglich die Zeit, sich diese Tatsache einzugestehen.

Mit einem neuerlichen Kopfschütteln ordnete sich Rose in der kleinen Kochnische zwei Tassen und eine Kanne. Der Tee von vor wenigen Stunden, aufgesetzt von Mum, die sich zur selben Zeit ins Bett verabschiedet hatte, war bereits kalt. Es war ein langer Tag gewesen, anstrengend, kaum zu verdauen – wäre die Situation eine andere gewesen, würde Rose vermutlich den Schlaf einer ganzen Woche aufholen. Selbst die feisten Kommentare des Doctors über ihre menschlichen Bedürfnisse, seine ständigen Versuche sie wach zu halten, hätten kaum Einfluss auf sie gehabt oder sie davon abhalten können, sich wie ein Fötus unter der weichen Daunendecke in ihrem Zimmer einzurollen und sich zu erholen.  
Die Blondine hielt in ihrem Tun prompt inne, würgte den Kloß in ihrem Hals herab, der mit dem Gedanken an den Gallifreyan kam und versuchte vehement zu verhindern sich einzubilden, dass der Doctor nie wieder auch nur ein Wort mit ihr wechseln würde; nie wieder auch nur im Entferntesten liebevoll feist oder gemein zu ihr sein konnte, weil er wahrscheinlich daran war zu sterben.  
"Blödsinn", schimpfte Rose über ihre eigene Sentimentalität, Tassen und Tee mit einem kleinen Teller Kekse auf einem Tablett abgestellt, das sie hinüber in den Wohnbereich balancierte. Sie machte es sich auf dem Sofa neben Mickeys Sessel bequem, schenkte das heiße Getränk auf und hielt ihrem Freund die Tasse so weit unter die Nase, dass sich die Gewürze ungehindert ihren Weg bis in sein Unterbewusstsein bahnen konnten. Der Dunkelhaarige stockte schließlich in seinem dösenden Schlaf und die Fernbedienung schlug mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf dem Boden auf – er wirkte zuerst etwas orientierungslos, bis sein Blick über den Rand der Tasse zu Rose wanderte, die ihm halbherzig entgegen grinste. "Guten Morgen, Sternenglanz."

"Mhm…", Mickey fuhr sich mit dem Handrücken über das Gesicht, bedankte sich für die Tasse, die er sich angelte und sah sich müde zu beider Seiten um, ehe er sich nach der Fernbedienung beugte und die Lautstärke etwas nach unten drehte. Die Menge im Fernsehen grölte gerade, ob dem Debüt des amerikanischen Wrestling-Helden, der sein Gesicht hinter einer Totenkopfmaske versteckte. "Wie spät'ses?"  
"Kurz vor eins. Du kannst ruhig nach Hause, Mickey – oder in meinem Zimmer schlafen, wenn es das ist, worauf du spekulierst", Roses Grinsen wurde einen Sekundenbruchteil breiter, bevor es erstarb. Sie nahm einen Schluck aus ihrer Tasse. Zu ihrer Überraschung stieg der Dunkelhaarige jedoch nicht auf ihre Anspielung ein, sondern rutschte mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck an den Rand des Sessels, stützte die Ellenbogen auf die Knie und musterte sie besorgt: "Wie geht's ihm?"  
Die Blondine hob die Schultern: "Er ist noch nicht aufgewacht, aber das Fieber scheint nachgelassen zu haben." Mickeys Knopfaugen fixierten sie eine Spur intensiver: "Und wie geht es dir?"  
"Geht so", entgegnete Rose matt und tonlos, ihre Augen wurden ohne ihr Zutun feucht.

"Möchtest du mir davon erzählen? Was da passiert ist?" Rose überlegte kurz, sah auf ihre Tasse hinab, auf das verzerrte Spiegelbild in ihren Händen. Ein Teil von ihr wollte nichts lieber als das, wollte Mickey anvertrauen was sie gesehen hatte, was sie noch wusste, der Satellit, die GameStation, die Spiele und die Menschen dort. Die Daleks. Ein anderer Teil von ihr, der größere, ahnte jedoch, dass er es nicht verstehen würde. Weder ihren Wagemut und schon gar nicht ihre Dummheit. "Nein, schon gut. Es spielt keine Rolle mehr … ich … ich weiß nicht einmal, was schief gelaufen ist … Nichts davon hätte passieren dürfen. Jack … der Doctor …"  
Auf Mickeys Stirn bildete sich eine kleine Falte: "Das hättest auch du sein können, oder nicht? Du, an seiner Stelle? Schon gut, du musst mir keine Details erzählen, nicht erklären wie nahe du vor irgend'ner Katastrophe gestanden bist, weil ich's mir vorstellen kann. Ich hab's gesehen Rose, damals mit den Slitheen. Der Kerl zieht den Ärger quasi an, 's ein Wunder, dass du am Leben bist! Aber zumindest hat er sein Versprechen gehalten und dich beschützt, oder? Nicht, dass es dich gekümmert hätte, so schnell, wie du wieder von hier weg wolltest."

Rose stierte Mickey eine Weile mit einer Mischung aus Zorn und Überraschung entgegen. Aber ihm zu widersprechen war sinnlos, weil sie beide wussten, dass er Recht hatte. Also seufzte die Britin ergeben und wich seiner Musterung ungeschickt aus. "Ich verstehe nicht, was du für ihn empfindest, Rosie … wer er für dich ist." Der Schmerz in der Stimme des Dunkelhaarigen verursachte der Blonden Gänsehaut, ihre Unterlippe bebte. "Ich auch nicht", antwortete sie leise.  
Eine klare, unausgesprochene Frage hing zwischen ihnen, zog sich an ihnen empor wie eine massive Wand, die sie voneinander trennte. Rose wusste sehr wohl, was sie für den Doctor empfand, wusste sehr wohl, weshalb sie tat, was sie nun einmal tat, und wusste ebenso sehr um ihre Angst, es den anderen zu gestehen. Ahnten sie es nicht bereits? "Wenn er aufwacht" Mickey blinzelte auf die Tasse zwischen seinen Fingern. "Gehst du dann wieder mit ihm?" Die Blonde nickte. Natürlich würde sie – was auch sonst? "Dann ist alles klar, nicht wahr?"

**** |[T]| ****

Kein Mensch hätte geahnt, dass es sich bei den grunzenden Lauten, die aus der Kehle der Kreatur drangen, um eine verständliche Sprache handelte. Sie war erregt und aufgebracht, feurig und voller Motivation. Ihre kurzen Beine trugen sie polternd über die Brücke des Schiffes zu einer Horde anderer seiner Art, deren Aufmerksamkeit sie mit erhobenen Armen auf sich zog.  
Das allgemeine Grunzen schwoll an, bis es in einem haltlosen Jubel und anschließend in einem gehässigen Gelächter endete. Unweit des Kontrollraums ihres Schiffes wurde eine Maschine in Gang gesetzt, die einer Pumpe gar nicht so unähnlich war und durch deren Schläuche sich jetzt dichter, schwarzer Nebel zwängte.  
Die Ernte hatte begonnen.


	3. ABLENKUNG

**A/N:** So! Bald habt ihr die langsamen Kapitel hinter euch, versprochen (-: Tut mir leid, dass im vorherigen Kapitel nicht so viel interessantes passiert ist, aber ich brauchte die Brücke für den Rest der Geschichte. Füllmaterial quasi, muss auch mal sein – nicht wahr? ((-:  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

**** |[T]| ****

And lease this confusion, I'll wander the concrete  
Wonder if better now having survived  
Jarring of judgement and reasons defeat  
The sweet heat of her breath in my mouth I'm alive  
[HOZIER · THE CODEINE SCENE]

Ein farbenfroher Mensch, wie Rose es war, hätte nie von sich selbst erwartet einmal völlig in der alltagsgrauen Menge unterzugehen. Sie, die keinen Spaß ablehnte, die sich in Abenteuer stürzte, als gäbe es keinen Morgen, die für den Moment lebte – und nur dafür. Das Leben war ihr wichtig, es zu genießen war ein Kunststück, für das sie von anderen seit jeher beneidet wurde; für gewöhnlich brachte auch niemand die Blonde von ihrem Kurs ab, festgefahren und eingelebt in jedweder Hinsicht, wie sie nun einmal war. Doch seit der Doctor vor ihr zusammen gebrochen war und sich das Bild des gefallenen TimeLords in ihre Erinnerungen gebrannt hat, seit sie sich mit der Vorstellung konfrontiert fühlte ihn zu verlieren – ihn, der so viele Jahrhunderte mehr gelebt hat als sie – geriet ihr Weltbild ein wenig ins Wanken.  
Rose war noch nie eine Person gewesen, die Verluste leicht verdaute. Das vermeidliche Aufeinandertreffen mit ihrem Vater, Peter, war dafür Beispiel genug. Was würde sie tun, wenn der Doctor starb? Sie hatte nie so weit gedacht, hatte erwartet, er wäre stärker, unsterblich vielleicht und nicht so leicht aus seinen Wurzeln zu reißen, wie schwaches menschliches Gewächs. Von ihm auf solche Art und Weise zurück gelassen zu werden weckte einen bitteren Beigeschmack auf ihrer Zunge, der unglaublich unerträglich war.

Rose schauderte, rieb sich beide Oberarme und ließ den Blick in einer halben Drehung um ihre eigene Achse durch das Kaufhaus schweifen. Menschen eilten geschäftig an ihr vorüber, telefonierten dabei, lachten, trugen große und kleine Tüten und gingen ihrem gewohnten Tatendrang nach. Der Lärm in den hohen Hallen brach sich an jeder Ecke und erzeugte ein Echo an Stimmen bei jedem Schritt, den man tat.  
Ihr war eigentlich absolut nicht nach Shoppen zu Mute, geschweige denn nach Gesellschaft in diesem Ausmaße; aber Mum war der Ansicht gewesen, dass ihre Tochter Ablenkung brauchte – und zwar von der harten Sorte. Es würde sie auf andere Gedanken bringen, das Einkaufen, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass sie sicher die ein oder andere neue Klamotte vertragen konnte. Außerdem war es eine wunderbare Ausrede, Zeit miteinander zu verbringen: Zeit, die durch Roses Reisen stetig seltener geworden war. Jackie sprach es nicht laut aus, doch sie war nicht nur wehmütig ob der Abwesenheit ihrer einzigen Tochter, sondern auch ein wenig eifersüchtig auf die Aufmerksamkeit, die sie dem Alien gegenüber an den Tag legte. Man musste blind sein, um es nicht zu bemerken.  
Freilich, Böses dem, der Böses dachte … dennoch war es von Rose nicht zu viel verlangt, sich von ihrem neuen und abenteuerlichen Leben auch mal ein Stück weit zu erholen. Und bemerkte man die dunklen Schatten unter den Augen der Blondine, war eine Pause in ihrem Fall bitter nötig.

Hinzu kam, dass sie sich schon seit einer Weile ungewohnt wortkarg gab und davon absah, mehr von ihren Abenteuern preis zu geben, wie notwendig – auch, wenn Jackie ihre Tochter bereits dabei erwischt hatte, wie sie absonderliche Mitbringsel in einem Schuhkarton sortierte. Sie erzählte nur bruchstückhaft, erklärte manchmal den Wert ihrer Habseligkeiten, die von einem Stück Stein aus einem anderen Universum bis zu einer Mini-Schallplatte aus dem 53. Jahrhundert reichten. (Der Doctor hatte ihr damals amüsiert davon erzählt, dass die Menschen durch ihre Auswanderung auf andere Planeten teilweise unter extremen Kulturschock litten und sich deshalb nicht selten ziemlich "retro" verhielten – danach hatte er sie als dumme Primaten bezeichnet und darüber gelacht; natürlich nicht ohne einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf zu kassieren, der eine Jackie Tyler stolz gemacht hätte.)  
Aber weil an jedem Stück ihrer kleinen Habe Erinnerungen, Bilder und Sehnsüchte klebten, gestand sich Rose ihren Egoismus ein, ihr Erlebtes mit niemandem teilen zu wollen: zumindest nicht sofort. Sie war zu müde, um Anekdoten zu erzählen. Und hätten sie's überhaupt verstanden? Mickey und Mum, der Rest ihrer Freunde?  
Ihren Enthusiasmus?  
Ihre Hingabe?

"Rosie, sieh mal hier!", drängelte sich Jackies schrille Stimme bis zu ihrem Trommelfell vor und ließ die Blondine seufzend den Hals nach ihrer Mutter recken, die bereits geschäftig im Gange war, für sie den Klamotten-Einkauf zu erledigen. Ernsthaft? Sie war keine zwölf mehr! Doch Rose kam nicht umhin zu lächeln, als Jackie ihr auffordernd eine Kombination aus Jeansrock und T-Shirt entgegen hielt, eine Augenbraue wissentlich erhoben, weil sie den Geschmack ihrer Tochter kannte. Shoppen also, ja?  
Nun denn.

**** |[T]| ****

Tatsächlich war es ein schöner Tag gewesen – friedlich und ohne Vorkommnisse, die sie dazu gezwungen hätten um ihr Leben zu laufen. In diesem Sinne mochte Mickey schon Recht mit seiner Annahme gehabt haben, dass der Doctor ungewöhnliche Probleme magisch anzog: und wenn nicht mit Absicht, dann durch sein überhebliches Verhalten, oder seine zu große Klappe – oder! weil Jack es nicht bleiben lassen konnte Männer und Frauen gleicher Weise ungeniert bei jeder Gelegenheit anzuflirten.  
"Was gibt es da zu grinsen?" Jackie blinzelte neugierig über den Rand ihrer Kaffeetasse zu Rose. Sie hatten es sich innerhalb des Einkaufszentrums in einem Café gemütlich gemacht, umringt von Tüten mit neuen Kleidern und Lebensmitteln. Die Blondine schüttelte flüchtig den Kopf, nahm einen Schluck aus ihrer eigenen Tasse, schaffte es aber nicht das Grinsen vollständig herab zu kämpfen und zu überspielen. "Na los, sag schon. Es hat bestimmt wieder etwas mit diesem Alien zu tun, nicht wahr?" Oh, Volltreffer. War sie inzwischen so leicht zu durchschauen?  
Das Porzellan klapperte leise, als Rose die Tasse zurück stellte und sich auf den Ellenbogen über die Tischplatte lehnte: "Also gut", gab sie schließlich nach. "Wir waren auf einem kleinen Planeten, weit weg von hier, besiedelt von einer französischen Kolonie –"  
"Franzosen?" Jackie wirkte ehrlich entsetzt, ihre Tochter schüttelte indes lachend den Kopf. Das erste, echte Lachen seit Tagen. Mum konnte Franzosen nicht ausstehen, warum hatte sie nie erwähnt; lag wohl an den Vorurteilen, die man sich entgegen brachte. Rose, die selbst sehr aufgeschlossen war, hatte das Verhalten ihrer Mutter nie nachvollziehen können.  
"– nun, jeden Falls hätten wir beinahe die vierte Revolution ausgelöst, weil Jack – Jack Harkness kennst du ja noch, nicht wahr? – Na, er war der Ansicht, er könne der dortigen Königin den Hof machen. So endet das eigentlich oft mit Jack: wenn wir keine Schwierigkeiten haben, macht er uns welche. Ist nicht so, als würde der Doctor die Bürde der Chaoskrone alleine tragen." Rose hob lapidar die Schultern, den Mund bereits geöffnet; aber Mum unterbrach sie ein weiteres Mal: "Der gut aussehende Kerl, der mit euch unterwegs war? Wo ist der eigentlich abgeblieben, sollte er nicht bei euch sein?"

Wenn man Mauern einreißen wollte, war Jackie Tyler darin ein Naturtalent – nicht nur in metaphorischer Hinsicht. Die Frage ihrer Mutter, so nonchalant und unbedacht, schnürte Roses Herz jedoch sofort mit der schmerzhaften Gewissheit eines Stacheldrahtes zusammen; sie stockte, biss sich annähernd schuldbewusst auf die Unterlippe, unterdrückte den Impuls der Trauer und neuer Tränen und wandte den Blick beiseite. "Zurückgeblieben", echote Rose nach einer Weile die Worte des TimeLords. Sie schloss wehmütig die Augen und Jackies Hand legte sich mitfühlend warm auf die ihre – würde das jetzt zu ihrer neuen Gewohnheit werden? Ein Stich in der Brust, wenn sie an den Tod von Freunden denken musste? Schluss. Aus. Vorbei.  
Der Tag war gegessen. Sie wollte nach Hause, nur mehr zurück – zurück zu ihm, bevor auch er sie zurück ließ, wie Jack es in seinem Übereifer zu Stande gebracht hatte. Rose war daran die Bitte laut zu äußern, nach Hause zu gehen, als in ihrer näheren Umgebung Glas unerwartet laut auf poliertem Boden zerschellte.

Roses erste Reaktion war, sich alarmiert nach der Ursache des Lärms umzusehen; ihre Zweite baute auf ihrer neu gewonnen Erfahrung durch die Raum-und-Zeit-Reisen und manövrierte sie ohne Umschweife auf die Beine zurück, wobei die Britin dabei kaum bemerkte, wie sie angespannt und schützend zu Jackie aufschloss.  
Vor dem Café hatte sich eine Traube gebildet, ein Mann verharrte in ihrer Mitte, der begonnen hatte, wie von Sinnen und aus Leibeskräften zu schreien. Sein Betragen erregte selbstverständlich weitere Aufmerksamkeit, forderte mehr Menschen auf, sich nach ihm umzudrehen und zu beobachten, zu glotzen, wie er augenscheinlich daran war in aller Öffentlichkeit den Verstand zu verlieren. Die Situation spitzte sich schließlich zu, als der Kerl seinen Nächsten mit aller Kraft, die er aufzubringen im Stande war, von sich schubste und sich noch heftiger zu wehren begann, ob dem spärlichen Versuch ihn mit beherztem Griff unter Kontrolle zu bringen.  
"Der Kerl hat sie nicht mehr alle – der ist völlig wahnsinnig!"  
"Mann, geht's ihnen gut?!"  
"Scheiße, er hat mich gebissen!"  
Rose reckte sich bis auf den Zehenspitzen in Richtung Aufruhr, damit sie über die Köpfe hinweg noch mitbekam, wie sich der Unruhestifter aus der Menge befreite und wie ein angeschossenes Tier vor dem anrückenden Sicherheitsdienst floh. Er hustete, als hätte er sich dabei verschluckt.

**** |[T]| ****

"Ich sage dir, der Idiot hatte sie einfach nicht mehr alle!", murmelte Jackie Tyler später unablässig auf dem Weg durch die schmutzigen Gassen nach Hause. Mum hatte ihre aufgeregte Platte aufgesetzt, kaum, dass der fremde Mann aus der Sichtweite der Schaulustigen verschwunden war und seitdem kein spannenderes Gesprächsthema gefunden, wie das öffentliche Halligalli, das Dieserwelcher veranstaltet hatte.  
"Wahrscheinlich war er einfach nur krank. Ist ja nicht so, wie wenn was ernstes passiert wäre. Vielleicht hatte er dieses … wie heißt das noch? Tourette? Kann man ja nicht wissen, oder?"  
Jackie schüttelte heftig den Kopf, ihre Hand so tief in der Handtasche vergraben, dass man ebenso gut hätte annehmen können, sie würde sich anstrengen um durch den Boden der Tasche hindurch auf der anderen Seite wieder heraus zu kommen. "Tourette …" Die Ältere gluckste, fand endlich ihren Schlüsselbund und stieß Rose in der Drehung ihren ausgestreckten Zeigefinger annähernd tadelnd gegen die Brust. "Beverlys Tante hatte Tourette, glaube mir, das siehst ganz anders aus." Rose rollte flüchtig mit den Augen, warf ein stoisches "Wenn du meinst" hinterher und folgte Jackie durch die schwere Eingangstüre ins Treppenhaus ihres Wohnblocks. Mum quasselte dabei unablässig weiter, wie befremdlich sie es fand, dass jemand in ihrer Ecke von London ein solch unmögliches Theater veranstaltete und verteufelte die Jugend, ihren Drogenrausch und allgemein sämtliche Bosheit auf der Welt.  
Andererseits – überraschte es jemanden in Peckham tatsächlich noch? Allein das Powell Estate trug bereits den Ruf eines Irrenhauses, da schenkte man einem Nervenzusammenbruch in der Ortschaft an und für sich kaum Beachtung, nicht wahr? Trotzdem wurde Rose das neckende Gefühl nicht los, dass an dem Bild des Mannes, wie er dort stand und aus Leibeskräften brüllend um sich schlug, etwas nicht stimmte.

Die Türe zu ihrer Wohnung knirschte leise in den Scharnieren, die Katzenklappe folgte ihrem Rhythmus und kündigte, nebst dem schrillen Monolog Jackies, die Rückkehr der beiden Frauen an. Mickey kam sofort vom Wohnzimmer aus auf sie zu und nahm in bereitschaftlicher Hilfe die Einkaufstüten an sich. Bei Roses erwartungsvollem Blick schüttelte er allerdings demonstrativ den Kopf, versuchte sich an einem gequältem Lächeln und stolperte mit der Einladung zum Tee voraus in die Küche, den er vor wenigen Minuten erst aufgesetzt hatte.  
"Du wirst uns nicht glauben, was uns passiert ist, Mickey", begann Mum das Thema von vorn aufzurollen und erzählte dem Dunkelhaarigen abermals bis ins kleinste Detail und völlig übertrieben, was Rose und sie vom Café aus gesehen hatten. Mickey selbst runzelte dabei die Stirn, dachte einen Moment merklich angestrengt nach und zuckte vorsichtig die Schultern: "Hab' heut' morgen von Jim unten in der Bäckerei was ähnliches gehört. 'N Teenie, kommt jeden Morgen um sich seine Brotzeit zu kaufen, stand dort an der Kasse und muss plötzlich total ausgerastet sein. Jim meinte, es läge daran weil er und seine Freundin am Vortag einen ziemlich üblen Streit hatten… allerdings kriegte sich der Kerl nicht mehr ein und … nun ja, ist einfach ohne zu bezahlen abgehauen. Bin gespannt ob er morgen wieder auftaucht..."  
"Ist Jim nichts Ungewöhnliches an dem Jungen aufgefallen?" Rose konnte das anrauschende Teilinteresse zwischen Yoghurt und Bananen kaum unterdrücken. Gut möglich, dass es bei den beiden Fällen sogar einen Zusammenhang gab, ein Muster – etwas, das mehr aussagte, wie streitlustige Menschen. War sie zu lange auf Abenteuerreise unterwegs gewesen? Übertrieb sie mit ihrer Paranoia nun vollkommen?

Wenn Mickey ihr eine Antwort gab, entging es Rose im folgenden Sekundenbruchteil jedoch völlig, abgelenkt und unterbrochen von einem Husten, das heiser aus dem Gästezimmer zu ihnen nach vorne drang. Die Blonde stockte, das Brot in ihren Händen ließ sie fallen; doch bevor sie den dumpfen Aufprall desselben wahrgenommen hätte, war sie bereits im Eiltempo unterwegs durch den schmalen Gang der Wohnung, Mickey und Mum auf ihren Fersen.  
Der Doctor lag in dem kleinen Bett, so wie sie in zurück gelassen hatte, starr und unbewegt – aber dieses Mal war sein Blick, das kühle Blau seiner Augen, müde an die Decke gerichtet. Er war aufgewacht; orientierungslos und erschöpft, aber munter, zurück im Hier und Jetzt – zurück bei ihr. Roses Herz setzte einen Schlag lang aus, dann startete es einen Marathon. Sie stolperte unbeholfen an ihn heran, ihre Blicke kreuzten sich. Der Gallifreyan musterte sie erst eine stumme Weile, bis sich seine Mundwinkel schwach krümmten: "Hallo", hauchte er so leise, dass man ihn kaum verstand.  
"Hallo", erwiderte Rose.


	4. AUSBRUCH

**A/N: **Heureka! Ist mein letztes Update wirklich schon etwas länger her? Dabei habe ich seit Sonntag jeden Tag ein wenig an dem Kapitel hier gearbeitet … :O Gut, die vergangenen Tage waren leider etwas stressig für mich, so dass ich Abends kaum mehr die Kraft zum Weiterschreiben gefunden habe und mich lieber von Doctor House habe unterhalten lassen (-;

Ich wünsche euch trotzdem viel Spaß beim Lesen.

**** |[T]| ****

And lease this confusion, I'll wander the concrete  
Wonder if better now having survived  
Jarring of judgement and reasons defeat  
The sweet heat of her breath in my mouth I'm alive  
[HOZIER · THE CODEINE SCENE]

"Vorsicht, ist noch recht heiß", hauchte Rose, als sie dem Doctor bedacht die dampfende Tasse reichte. Der starke Geruch von gemahlenen Kräutern hing in der Luft, gepaart mit einem Schuss Milch, der gemächlich auf der Wasseroberfläche schwamm. Das Fenster in dem kleinen Gästeraum stand einen Spalt weit offen und hieß die angenehme Luft von Draußen willkommen, die ob der frühen Jahreszeit weder zu warm, noch zu frisch war. Staub tänzelte gemächlich durch den Sonnenkeil, der sich von der Fensterscheibe aus brach, das Zimmer teilte und gleichsam in sanftes Licht tauchte.  
Rose hatte es sich auf der Matratze bequem gemacht und war mit dem Rücken an das Kopfende des Bettes gerutscht. Ein Bein angezogen, baumelte das andere lässig von der Bettkante. Der Kopf des Doctors wiederum ruhte an ihrer Brust, wobei der TimeLord immer noch ausgezehrt und schwach, obschon endlich ansprechbar war – und so zuwider es ihm augenscheinlich sein musste, umsorgt zu werden, so wenig wehrte er sich gegen die Aufmerksamkeit, die Rose ihm zukommen ließ.  
Das Fieber war zurück gegangen und zu seinem neu gewonnenen Bewusstsein hatten sich Hunger und Durst gesellt. Er wollte ihr seinen Zustand mitteilen, gab allerdings mit den ersten, kläglich gekrächzten Worten wieder auf, weil ihm das Sprechen letzten Endes zu viel Kraft kostete. Also saßen sie einfach nur in angenehmer Stille beieinander und tranken stumm ihren Tee.  
Nach einer Weile dann war der Doctor schließlich an ihrer Brust eingeschlafen, ebenso ruhig und regungslos wie zuvor, aber mit dem leisen Versprechen, dass sie sich am Morgen wiedersehen würden.

**** |[T]| ****

So vergingen drei Tage.  
Drei Tage, an denen Rose damit beschäftigt war, sich mit den Bedürfnissen eines Aliens auseinander zu setzen, mit den Launen ihrer Mutter zurecht zu kommen, die sie gleichsam ungefragt zur Hausarbeit einspannte – und ganze drei Tage Sehnsucht nach Raum und Zeit. Einmal war Rose in die TARDIS zurück gekehrt, um ihre Wäsche zu holen und erwischte sich dabei, wie sie begann, mit dem Schiff des Doctors ernsthafte Unterhaltungen zu führen, sentimental zu werden. Denn es war seltsam, zurück im normalen Alltag zu sein und die Zeit so zu erleben, wie sie für gewöhnlich verging: langsam und eintönig, wie ein sich streckender Kaugummi.  
Sie traute sich kaum laut auszusprechen, wie sehr sie sich darüber freute, bald wieder auf Reisen gehen und Abenteuer erleben zu können, wo sie inzwischen gar nicht mehr glauben konnte, dass sich ihr Dasein zuvor Leben geschimpft hat. Im Ernst, hätte es ihre Bestimmung sein sollen, für den Rest ihres Lebens Klamotten zu verkaufen?  
Und war es arrogant zu behaupten, dass sie so unendlich froh darüber war, dass der Doctor sie buchstäblich bei der Hand genommen und ihre Existenz völlig auf den Kopf gestellt hat? War es Mum und allen anderen Mitmenschen gegenüber unfair, nie wieder ein Teil des stumpfen, menschlichen Konzepts sein zu wollen?  
Ja. Und es war okay.

Der Verlust von Jack saß ebenfalls tief und hatte sich außerdem in ihr Herz gebohrt wie der Stachel einer Wespe. Überall in der TARDIS, auf der Brücke, im Kontrollraum, im TV-Zimmer oder der kleinen Kombüse, schien sein Echo immer noch anwesend zu sein: sein Schatten, sein Geruch und seine Kleidung … zusammen mit dem dämlichen Grinsen aus ihrer Erinnerung, das er ihr so oft zu schenken vermocht hatte.  
Es würde ein langes Weilchen dauern, bis sie sich damit arrangieren konnte was geschehen war, bis ihr Kopf das Chaos verarbeitete und ihre Gedanken nicht ständig zurück zu dem ungewöhnlichen Mitstreiter ihrer kleinen Crew wanderte. Er war ihr wie ein Familienmitglied vorgekommen, ein Vertrauter. Ein Freund.  
Veränderungen waren scheiße.

**** |[T]| ****

"Ich bin dir eine Erklärung schuldig", murmelte der Doctor schließlich am vierten Abend dumpf, eine Schüssel Suppe in den Händen, die er etwas zu argwöhnisch begutachtete; er mied dabei Roses Blick, die sich auf die Bettkante hatte sinken lassen.  
Man merkte dem TimeLord allmählich seine wachsende Ungeduld an: den stärker werdenden Drang endlich aufstehen und aus dieser Wohnung, aus London und vor dem gesamten Planeten fliehen zu können. Der menschliche Alltag machte ihn grantig und entlockte ihm nicht selten eine Reihe an boshafter und provokanter Kommentare und Beleidigungen – vor allem in Jackies Richtung, die nur deshalb auf ihren Konter verzichtete, weil sie in gegensätzlicher Gehässigkeit behauptete nicht so tief zu sinken invalide, alte Männer eine Abreibung zu verpassen.  
Die zurückhaltende Gutmütigkeit Jackies schloss jedoch nicht aus, dass Mama Tyler bereit und gewillt dazu war, den Doctor bei der nächsten Möglichkeit zu vergiften, damit sie ein Problem weniger hatte. Eine gute Portion Misstrauen war daher angebracht. Unverhofft kam schließlich oft, nicht wahr?  
Der Doctor runzelte die Stirn, schüttelte zu sich selbst den Kopf und heftete sein hellblaues Augenmerk vorsichtig auf seine Begleiterin; die Blässe um seine Nase war immer noch präsent, ansonsten schien er sich gut und sogar schnell zu erholen. Rose hingegen erweckte einen abgekämpften Eindruck. "Es gibt da etwas, das du wissen solltest … über mich. Über die TimeLords …"

Er trommelte auf das Porzellan der Schüssel und versuchte die richtigen Worte zu finden, ehe er die Suppe schließlich entschieden auf das Nachtkästchen stellte. Der Gallifreyan knetete abwesend seine Finger und schenkte der Bewegung, den Muskeln und Fasern, die sich unter seiner Haut spannten und bewegten, dabei einen Moment überspitzte Neugierde. "Ich hätte sterben müssen – und ich bin mir noch nicht ganz sicher, was schief gegangen ist. Um ehrlich zu sein … –"  
"Nein ..!", mischte sich Rose prompt und laut ein, die Stirn in tiefe Falten gefurcht. Als der Doctor jedoch beruhigend nach der Hand seiner Begleiterin griff und sie sanft drückte, biss sie sich auf die Unterlippe, mühsam den Impuls unterdrückend, weiteren Widerspruch zu leisten. "Lass mich erklären."  
Der Dunkelhaarige lächelte unweigerlich, auch wenn die Geste seine Augen nicht ganz erreichte. "Wir TimeLords haben ein Geschick, einen Trick quasi, um dem Tod von der Schippe zu springen. Einmal abgesehen davon, dass wir den Alterungsprozess unserer Zellen kontrollieren können und deshalb generell anders altern, wie zum Beispiel ihr Menschen, regeneriert und heilt sich unser Körper, wenn er tödlichen Einflüssen von Außen ausgesetzt wird." Der Doctor hob die Schultern: "Wir können nicht sterben. Das heißt: theoretisch können wir das schon, wenn wir die Möglichkeit auf ein sehr langes und sehr langweiliges Leben haben. Ansonsten beginnt unser Lebenszyklus immer wieder von vorne. Wir reinkarnieren."

Als Rose dem Gallifreyan einen verständnislosen Blick schenkte, den Mund öffnete, weil ihr etwas auf der Zunge lag, ihn dann jedoch wieder stumm schloss, fügte er hinzu: "Das bedeutet, dass sich jede Zelle in meinem Körper verändert und ich, bis auf mein Bewusstsein, verschwinde – in gewisser Weise. Du könntest es sterben nennen, allerdings ist der Ausdruck viel zu menschlich und daher nicht ganz richtig … Ich ändere lediglich mein Äußeres, meine Prinzipien, meine Gefühle und Eindrücke… die oberste Schicht meiner Persönlichkeit und ein Paar Hautschichten noch mit dazu. Im Innern bleibe ich jedoch der selbe Mann."  
"Aber…", Rose rieb sich heftig die Stirn und beugte sich schließlich nach vorne, streckte den Zeigefinger nach dem Gesicht des Doctors aus und berührte mit der Fingerkuppe prüfend seine Wange, als wollte sie sich davon überzeugen, dass er ihr gerade versuchte einen Bären aufzubinden – oder um zu testen, ob er daran war sich vor ihr einfach in Luft aufzulösen. "… Das … ist mir zu hoch", gab sie kleinlaut zu.  
"Ich erwarte nicht von dir, dass du es verstehst, Rose. Ich möchte dich nur warnen … die Energie aus dem Zeitstrom hätte jede einzelne Zelle in meinem Körper töten müssen, ich hatte mit einer Regeneration gerechnet – und mit rotem Haar, wenn ich so offen sein darf." Die Augenbrauen des Doctors begegneten sich gespielt verärgert an seiner Nasenwurzel. Er machte keinen Hehl aus seiner eigenen Irritation. "Bedauerlich. Ist das schlimm?", fragte der Doctor Rose noch einmal direkt, als er seinen Blick wieder auf sie lenkte.

"Nein. Ja … ich … keine Ahnung. Was meinst du? Dass du nicht rothaarig bist?" Die Aufmerksamkeit der Blonden wanderte kurz zu dem getrimmten Haarschopf des Doctors, ihre Mundwinkel zuckten: "Ich steh' eher auf dunkle Typen."  
"Oh." Der Doctor zwinkerte zweimal, merklich überrascht.  
"Und die Regeneration? Könntest du damit … mit mir … könntest du mit dem Umstand leben, mein dämliches Gesicht irgendwann gegen ein anderes, vielleicht noch viel Dümmeres eintauschen zu müssen, weil … ich weiß nicht … weil ich mich mit einem Dalek prügle und verliere?" Sie bewegten sich auf einem sehr schmalen Grad zwischen Wahnwitz und Verlust – ein Weg, den Rose nicht mochte. Trotzdem überlegte sie, ihm zu liebe, inwiefern sie sich mit der Vorstellung seiner Geschichte arrangieren konnte. Es war schwierig, vor allem weil ihr irgendwie die Phantasie dazu fehlte, sich auszumalen wie es war, wenn man angeblich ein völlig neues Gesicht bekam – aber vielleicht war das Bild in ihrem Kopf zu dem Thema auch einfach nur zu unförmig und übertrieben. Schließlich nickte sie zögernd – und kassierte ein breites, erleichtertes Grinsen ihres außerirdischen Begleiters. "Fantastisch."  
Der Doctor beugte sich mit ausgebreiteten Armen vor und zog Rose nahezu liebevoll an seine Brust, wo die Blonde seine Zwillingsherzen in einem schnellen Staccato schlagen hören konnte. Die Umarmung erwidernd, krallte sich Rose in das Pyjama-Hemd, das er immer noch trug, gewahr dem Glück, das sie beide gehabt hatten, nachdem auf der GameStation quasi der Krieg ausgebrochen war.  
Er hätte sterben können.

Rose seufzte ungehört und genoss den Geruch von vergangener Zeit, der an ihm haftete. Sie saßen eine ganze Weile derart ungezwungen beieinander, lediglich unterbrochen von dem leisen Rauschen des Fernsehers aus dem Wohnzimmer und dem fernen Straßenverkehr vor dem offenen Fenster. Doch plötzlich unterbrach sie etwas und machte den Doctor stocken. Seine Muskeln spannten sich an, er löste die Umarmung, furchte die Stirn und neigte den Kopf ein wenig in den Nacken, wobei er hörbar mehrmals hintereinander die Luft so tief durch die Nase einsog, dass seine Nasenflügel vibrierten. "Riechst du das?"  
"Huh?"  
"Rose!", schwere Schritte polterten über den Gang, gepaart mit Jackies schriller Stimme. Ihre Mutter riss strauchelnd die Türe zum Gästezimmer, den Anflug von blanker Panik auf dem viel zu stark geschminkten Konterfei: "Komm, das musst du sehen!"

**** |[T]| ****

"… und aus eben diesem Grund möchten wir sie bitten, ihre Häuser nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit nicht mehr zu verlassen. Ich versichere Ihnen, meine Damen und Herren, dass sich die Polizei um die Geschädigten kümmern wird, allerdings kann niemand für Ihre Sicherheit garantieren, wenn sie leichtsinnig handeln. Nehmen Sie sich unseren Rat also daher bitte zu Herzen."  
Harriet Jones starrte sie voller Anspannung über den Schreibtisch und durch den Fernseher hinweg an und Rose, Jackie, Mickey und der Doctor, der sich etwas unbeholfen im Türrahmen abstützte, stierten zurück. Die Freude um das indirekte Wiedersehen mit der ehemaligen Abgeordneten währte nur für einen Augenblick und wurde überschattet von der Rede, die sie an ihr Volk richtete. Eine Rede über Wahnsinnige, über Tollwütige, die durch die Straßen der Stadt unterwegs waren – über Menschen, die den Verstand verloren haben und um sich bissen, die gefährlich werden konnten und möglicherweise sogar einen ansteckenden Erreger in sich trugen.  
Woher die Ursache rührte, wusste allerdings niemand. Aber auf die Weise, wie das Kiefer des Doctors mahlte, als Rose suchend zu ihm umsah, hatte sie eine vage Ahnung, dass es übermenschlicher Natur sein musste. Unter Umständen. Vielleicht. Hoffentlich?  
"Ich bedanke mich für Ihr Vertrauen. Ihre Harriet Jones, Premierministerin."  
Die betuchte Dame mittleren Alters rappelte sich hinter ihrem Schreibtisch hervor und trat, besorgt den Kopf schüttelnd, daran vorbei. Das Bild gefror und wurde schwarz.

"Was hat das zu bedeuten?", wollte Rose wissen, doch niemand reagierte. Während Jackie augenscheinlich schockiert über die Nachricht war, arbeitete es bereits hinter der Stirn des Doctors. Mickey rieb sich wild das Ohrläppchen: "Tollwut, so ein Scheiß! Seit 20 Jahren sind bestimmt nie mehr als eine Handvoll Fälle durch die Presse gegangen – und jetzt aus heiterem Himmel eine Epidemie?"  
"Was werden Sie mit den Menschen machen, die sich angesteckt haben?", Rose war sich sicher, dass sie die Antwort auf ihre Frage nicht mochte. Der Doctor erwiderte ihren Blick beinahe unberührt aus kühlem Augenmerk: "Sie werden sie einfangen, an ihnen experimentieren, weil sie denken, dadurch an eine Lösung für ihr Problem zu kommen." Jackie zuckte zusammen, wurde eine Spur blasser und schauderte. Kaum auszudenken, dass sie und ihre Tochter vor nicht wenigen Tagen einem dieser erkrankten Typen gegenüber standen – weiß der Geier, was hätte passieren können. Sie hätten hellhörig werden müssen, nachdem heute Morgen bereits ein weiterer Übergriff im Radio gekommen war; hätten vorsichtiger und weniger naiv sein müssen. Hätten aufpassen sollen … hatten sie im vergangenen Jahr durch die Aliens tatsächlich nichts gelernt?  
"Wir müssen Harriet Jones helfen." Der TimeLord nickte bloß abwesend auf Roses Einwand, der von Jackie ohne Umschweife mit einer herrischen Geste im Keim erstickt wurde. Doch Mama-Tyler kam gar nicht so weit, ihre Schimpfe auszupacken, weil in der Wohnung nebenan ein erschütternder Schrei los gelassen wurde der sie übertönte, begleitet von einem wilden Poltern, stampfenden Schritten und dem Schlagen von Türen.

Der Doctor war, dicht gefolgt von Rose, als erster an der Wohnungstüre, um gleichsam zurück durch deren Rahmen zu stolpern, weil ihn der vorbei laufende Nachbar sonst ohne Rücksicht umgerempelt hätte. Sie sahen ihm nach, indes auch andere Türen geöffnet wurden, ob des Schauspiels, das sich auf der Wohnetage bot. Der Mann stolperte zweimal in seinem Schritt, donnerte plötzlich frontal gegen die verglaste Etagentüre, versuchte sein Glück ein weiteres Mal erfolglos und nahm letzten Endes, wie ein gejagtes Vieh, die Abkürzung über die Brüstung, vier Stockwerke abwärts.  
Rose, Jackie, Mickey und Mrs. Richardson aus der Wohnung links von ihnen stürzten schockiert an die Balustrade – nur Mickey sah darüber hinweg nach unten. Mister Richardson war tot.


	5. PARASIT

**A/N: **Holla! Das hat wirklich länger gedauert, als erwartet. Tut mir wahnsinnig leid :O aber die vergangene Woche war für mich privat ein wenig nervenaufreibend, da wackelte der Cursor oft ungebraucht in meinem Editor vor sich hin, weil kein Wort den Weg von meinem Kopf zu den Fingern finden wollte. Dafür lief es heute wie geschmiert – und einen OneShot habt ihr von mir auch in der Zwischenzeit bekommen (-;

Viele Grüße und danke fürs Lesen.  
Viel Spaß.

**** |[T]| ****

And lease this confusion, I'll wander the concrete  
Wonder if better now having survived  
Jarring of judgement and reasons defeat  
The sweet heat of her breath in my mouth I'm alive  
[HOZIER · THE CODEINE SCENE]

Das Blut rauschte in ihren Ohren, so dass die Hysterie um sie herum abgestumpft und weit entfernt klang. Vor ihren Augen tänzelten die Lichter der Nacht, gepaart mit dem vehementen Blinken von Polizeisirenen, die sich auf das Powell Estate zu bewegten.  
Jackie war damit beschäftigt, Richardsons Frau in ihren Armen zu halten, die unter Schock inzwischen zusammen gebrochen war und weinte. Weitere Schaulustige hatten sich an die Balustrade gewandt, aufgeschreckt durch den Lärm und das haltlose Wehklagen der alten Dame, neugierig ob dem Chaos, das sich vor ihrer Haustüre abspielte. Rose konnte kaum verhehlen, dass ihr die Nackenhaare zu Berge standen, wie unwirklich und grausam die Szenerie war und wie unerklärlich der Grund, der sie ausgelöst hatte.  
"Komm", hauchte ein tiefer Bariton leise an ihr Ohr, indes sich kalte Finger um ihre eigenen schlossen. Rose zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen und sah um; ihr Blick kollidierte mit kaltem Blau und einer ernsten Miene. Der Doctor stützte sich mit der anderen Hand am Geländer der Galerie ab, auf seinen Schultern ruhte die schwere und abgetragene Lederjacke, darunter der dunkle Baumwollpullover, den er bereits auf der GameStation getragen hatte; er musste sich umgezogen haben – bereit, der Sache auf die Spur zu gehen. Das bedeutete zumindest, dass er ebenso wenig an eine nachweisbare Krankheit glaubte, wie sie es tat.

Zum Protestieren blieb jeden Falls keine Zeit, mitgezogen von ihrem außerirdischen Begleiter, vorbei an Jackie und Mickey, die zu abgelenkt waren um die Flucht des ungleichen Paares zu bemerken, das sich über das Treppenhaus davon stahl.  
"Ich will mir das aus der Nähe ansehen", die Erklärung des Doctors hallte an den schmalen Wänden des Treppenhauses wider, sein Atem kondensierte dabei leicht. Rose selbst hatte die Stirn in Falten gerunzelt und versuchte zu verstehen, was gerade passiert war – immerhin hatte sich ein Mann, noch dazu jemand, den sie seit ihrer Kindheit kannte – ohne Federlesen aus ihrem Stockwerk gestürzt. Sie teilte die Neugierde des Doctors nicht umbedingt, zumal sie kein Bedürfnis hatte, mit einem Stock an einem Toten herum zu stochern. Sie ahnte allerdings, dass es genau darauf hinaus laufen würde – denn der Doctor kannte zu weilen weder Scham, noch Zurückhaltung.  
Er hätte ruhig in anderen Dingen weniger Zurückhaltung zeigen können, fand die Blonde und unterdrückte ein Seufzen. "Findest du das nicht unglaublich seltsam? Dass jemand einfach so … ich meine … du hast ihn auch gesehen, er wirkte wie aufgezogen oder fern gesteuert …"  
"Oh ja", entgegnete der Gallifreyan ein wenig zu heiter und grinste ihr mit einem Wahnsinn entgegen, der Rose schaudern ließ. Kaum auf den Beinen, kaum genesen, war der Alien augenscheinlich wieder ganz in seinem Element.  
"Wie geht's dir, bist du okay?" Rose musterte den hoch Gewachsenen an ihrer Seite vorsichtig, doch der Doctor winkte ab und schenkte ihr ein strahlendes Lächeln, das dem Keifen einer Hyäne glich. Er hätte ihr so oder so keine ehrliche Antwort gegeben; aber Fragen kostete ja bekanntlich nichts.  
"Okay."

Die Scharniere der verglasten Haustüre ächzten verräterisch laut unter dem Stoß, den man ihr versetzte. Die Nachtluft schlug ihnen ins Gesicht, und obschon es annähernd Frühsommer war, war es unweigerlich kalt. Der Himmel selbst gab sich trostlos und von Wolken bedeckt, kaum ein Stern war zu sehen, ausgenommen von dem sichelförmigen Mond, der sich mit der Verzweiflung eines einsamen Lichtspenders am Firmament fest klammerte.  
Richardson lag auf dem feuchten Gras, seine Glieder in unmöglichen Winkeln verdreht. Das Gesicht war ihnen zugewandt, seine Augen aufgerissen – ob vor Angst oder Tollheit mochte man kaum erraten. Er wirkte wie ein angefahrenes Tier, das man am Straßenrand hatte liegen lassen.  
"Oi! Weg da!", scheuchte der Doctor laut die umstehenden Gaffer fort, die sich wie eine Traube um Richardson zusammen gefunden hatten. "Ich bin Arzt!", erklärte er sich weiter und brachte zumindest eine Handvoll der Anwohner dazu, einen respektvollen Abstand zu ihm und Richardson einzunehmen. Der Gallifreyan ging vor der Leiche in die Knie, schüttelte zu sich selbst den Kopf und überprüfte in völliger Überflüssigkeit deren Puls. "Dieser Mann ist tatsächlich mausetot, Rose."  
"Ach, sag bloß." Roses Augenbrauen zuckten ungeduldig; sie strich sich eine Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr und warf einen Blick an den Galerien empor. Auch hier standen die Anwohner dicht an dicht beieinander, damit sie das offensichtliche Drama unter ihnen verfolgen konnten. Wann war das letzte Mal schon etwas dergleichen im Estate passiert? Abgesehen von den regelmäßigen Streiterein der Darcons aus dem sechsten Stock und diversen kleineren Delikten, geschah hier selten mehr was mit einem Mord oder einem Selbstmord vergleichbar gewesen wäre.  
Unter den Leuten war Mickey.  
Rose winkte ihm zu.

Das sanfte Surren des Schallschraubenziehers lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit der Blonden schließlich zurück auf das Tun des Doctors. Er scannte den Körper unter sich einmal grob, veränderte etwas an der Einstellung seines Hilfsmittels und tat es erneut. Kaum, da er einen Kreis über das Haupt von Mister Richardson zog, schlug der Schallschrauber plötzlich pfeifend aus, wie ein Detektor, der Metall im Boden wahrgenommen hatte. Der Doctor stockte, verstaute den Schraubenzieher wieder in der Innenseite seiner Lederjacke und tastete mit spitzen Fingern vorsichtig den Hals, die Wangen und die Schläfen des toten Mannes ab.

Die Sirenen im Hintergrund und vor den Toren des Powell Estate wurden nun lauter. Blaulichter färbten die Fassaden der Reihenhäuser dann und wann in schwaches, getöntes Licht. Nicht mehr lange, dachte Rose, und die Rettungskräfte würden bei ihnen eintreffen, bis dahin sollten sie verschwunden sein, um peinlichen Fragen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Zum Beispiel, warum sie den Toten betatschten, oder ihm in der Nase und den Ohren bohrten und damit einen Tatort verunreinigten.  
"Aha!", entfuhr es dem TimeLord, der so schnell auf die Beine fuhr, dass die Umstehenden vor seiner Euphorie einen taumelnden Schritt zurück machten. Ein triumphales Grinsen breitete sich über seinen blassen Zügen aus, Daumen und Zeigefinger um etwas gepresst, das Rose im diffusen Schein der Nacht nicht erkennen konnte. "Sieh dir das an, was für ein Prachtexemplar!"  
Der Doctor rückte so nah zu seiner Begleiterin, dass ihre Schultern kollidierten. Er hielt ihr seinen Fund unter die Nase, was die Blonde dazu veranlasste, die Augenwinkel zusammen zu kneifen, damit sie besser sehen konnte. Auf Roses suchendes Blinzeln folgte ein spitzer, kleiner Schrei. Der Doctor lachte. "Ein Wurm. Ein Ohrwurm. Fantastisch – ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es die Kerlchen hier auf der Erde gibt."

Wurm mochte übertrieben sein; eher ähnelte das schwarze Stück Fleisch im Griff des Gallifreyans einem abgerissenen Wollfaden, kaum länger als zwei Zentimeter vielleicht. Es bewegte sich um seine eigene Achse, wie ein armseliger Regenwurm, der Opfer der Experimentierfreude eines kleinen Kindes geworden war.  
"Was genau ist das?" Die Lippen verzogen, machte Rose keinen Hehl daraus, dass sie Würmer jeglicher Art nicht leiden konnte. Wenn sie allerdings glaubte, eine befriedigende Entgegnung zu erhalten, wurde die Blonde enttäuscht.  
"Ich glaube, wir sollten Harriet Jones einen Besuch abstatten. Ich bin mir sicher, das wird sie interessieren. Könnte sein, dass wir schon zu viel Zeit verschwendet haben."  
Der Doctor schloss seinen Fund in eine feste Faust, angelte wieder nach Roses Hand und rannte los, vorbei an den verwunderten Nachbarn, weg von Mickeys Ausruf, auf ihn zu warten, durch die spärlich gepflegte Gartenanlage des Estates hinüber zu der Ecke, an der die TARDIS geparkt worden war.

**** |[T]| ****

Harriet Jones hatte einen schweren Job und noch dazu einen solchen, mit dem zur Zeit niemand tauschen wollte. Seuchen jeglicher Art, Krankheiten die sich unter dem Volk auszubreiten begannen und gegen die niemand vor gehen konnte, waren der pure Alptraum für jede Führungskraft dieses Planeten.  
Gerade war wieder ein Bericht in der 10 Downing-Street eingetroffen, der von einem neuen Vorfall berichtete, an dem eine ganze Gruppe Erkrankter quer über den Time Square hinweg fegten, wie eine Naturgewalt. Sie stahlen und raubten nicht; ihr einziges Verlangen schien die Gewalt zu sein – die Bereitschaft, zu randalieren und sich provoziert auf ihre Mitmenschen zu stürzen. Sie bissen, sie keiften, sie schrieen und sie tobten. Sie waren ungezügelt und außer sich, wie wilde Tiere.  
Professor Arthur Dent, ein Berater aus Harriets Stab und ein bekannter Wissenschaftler der menschlichen Psyche, so wie ein Forscher hinsichtlich bakterieller Infektionen, sprach inzwischen von einem Jekyll-und-Hyde-Syndrom: einfache Menschen, heute noch naiv und gutmütig, wurden tags darauf ohne ersichtlichen Grund gewalttätig und aggressiv, nur um sich später an nichts davon erinnern zu können. Manche von ihnen waren der festen Überzeugung, befallen und gesteuert worden zu sein.

Harriet seufzte und blätterte in der frischen Akte, ohne das Aufgeschriebene tatsächlich zu lesen. Einige der Betroffenen waren bereits gestorben, erschossen von Polizeikräften, die sich bedroht gefühlt hatten ob der Angriffswelle, die ein solches Rudel mit sich brachte. Eine Handvoll von ihnen konnten sie in Gewahrsam nehmen, um sie wie Wahnsinnige in Zwangsjacken zu stecken; die Behandlungen an ihnen liefen noch.  
Nein, ein Traumjob war es nicht, der mit diesem teuren, weichen Büropolster in der Downing-Street einher ging.  
Harriet Jones war verzweifelt, ratlos und am Ende. Woher sollte eine Krankheit dieser Form kommen? Aus dem Essen? Rinderwahn? Schweinepest oder Gammelfleisch? Sie konnte bloß raten und hoffen, dass die Leute, die sich mit dem Thema besser auskannten, wie sie, eine Lösung finden würden, bevor die Schwere des Problems nach draußen sickerte. Bevor bekannt wurde, dass die Premierministerin in ihrem Amt versagt hatte. Sie war so unglaublich abhängig.  
Und sie hasste es.  
Es klopfte.

"Miss Jones?", Kirk, ein junger und motivierter Mann in seinen Zwanzigern, streckte den Kopf durch den Türspalt. Die Ringe unter seinen Augen kündeten von einer schlaflosen und anstrengenden Nacht, wo er Telefonate abwimmelte und harsche Stimmen besänftigte, die an Harriet heran kommen wollten, damit sie Antworten auf Fragen bekamen, die sie selbst nicht wusste.  
Harriet schlug die Akte zu und blinzelte Kirk erwartungsvoll entgegen. "Da ist jemand, der sie sehen möchte. Er sagt, er sei der Doctor … und er müsse sie in aller Dringlichkeit sprechen. Ich wollte ihn los werden, aber er zeigte sich sehr hartnäckig und …"  
Die Premierministerin war aufgestanden, ein Anflug ehrlicher Überraschung auf den Zügen. Der Doctor? Das letzte Mal gesehen hatte sie ihn, als er die Erde vor den Slitheen gerettet hat. Anschließend war es absonderlich ruhig um ihren außerirdischen Verbündeten geworden. Aber war es so verwunderlich, dass ihn die Sache rund um die verrückt spielenden Menschen genug reizte, um ihr auf den Grund gehen zu wollen?  
"Schon in Ordnung, schicken Sie ihn rein."  
Vielleicht war sie doch nicht so hoffnungslos verloren, wie sie dachte.

**** |[T]| ****

"Sie haben ein Problem", polterte der hoch Gewachsene Alien in das Büro und vorbei an Kirk, der von Rose ein entschuldigendes Lächeln erntete. "Und damit meine ich ein wirkliches und ernst zu nehmendes Problem. Sie sollten alle Pestizide hervor kramen, die sie in ihren unterirdischen Laboratorien heran züchten. Sie werden sie brauchen."  
Der Doctor hob die kleine Phiole vor Harriets Gesicht, bevor er sie auf dem Schreibtisch zwischen ihnen abstellte. Der schwarze Wurm aalte sich in seiner Flüssigkeit und ringelte sich unter dem Blick der Premierministerin annähernd schüchtern zusammen. Harriet selbst furchte die Stirn, sah von dem Doctor zu seiner Begleiterin und zurück zu dem TimeLord, stolperte dann prompt um den massiven Schreibtisch und warf sich kraftlos in die Arme des Anderen.  
Sie murmelte gegen das weiche Leder seiner Jacke, wie froh sie war, den Außerirdischen wieder zu sehen, ignorierte dabei den leisen Schock, dem sie den Doctor versetzte und zog Rose in eine ebensolche, freundliche und freundschaftliche Umarmung.  
"Wir haben keine Ahnung woher die Infektion stammen könnte", fuhr sie nach einer Weile fort, lehnte gegen die Kante des Schreibtisches und fischte nach dem kleinen, verschlossenen Reagenzglas, das sie vor ihrem Auge balancierte und zwischen den Fingern drehte. "Aber wie mir scheint, sind Sie uns wieder einen Schritt voraus, mein Lieber. Und es hat offenbar nichts mit menschlichem Fehlverhalten zu tun."

Der Doctor rieb sich den Hinterkopf, dann schob er beide Hände in die Jackentaschen. "Ich kann Ihnen sagen, womit sie es gerade zu tun haben, das ist richtig. Ich kann Ihnen aber noch nicht die Ursache des Problems nennen – oder viel mehr der Invasion."  
"Invasion?" Harriet fuhr sich über die trockenen Lippen, der Doctor nickte.  
"Das dort sind so genannte Ohrwürmer. Parasiten. Meines Wissens nach vor allem beheimatet in der ISOP Galaxie, beziehungsweise vermehrt zu Hause auf dem Planeten Vortis – ein Planet voller insektoider Spezies. Wer auch immer auf die Idee kam diese Tierchen zu fangen oder zu züchten, beziehungsweise zu verbreiten muss entweder völlig bescheuert oder ziemlich genial sein. Ich tippe auf Letzteres."  
Die Premierministerin musterte den Wurm, hinter ihrer Stirn arbeitete es. "Wieso? Was tun diese Parasiten?"  
"Nicht viel. Sie ernähren sich von Bakterien und Existenzen, die wesentlich kleiner sind als sie. Allerdings sondern sie dabei ein Sekret ab, das auf den menschlichen Organismus offensichtlich verstörend oder giftig wirkt und vor allem den Hypothalamus im menschlichen Gehirn angreift." Der Doctor hob die Schultern. "Das ist eine vage Vermutung. Doch hinsichtlich der Tatsache, dass die befallenen Menschen aggressiv und sehr emotional reagieren, könnte es durchaus möglich sein, dass es eine Abwehrreaktion des menschlichen Organismus ist. Finden und entfernen sie die Würmer und den Infizierten sollte es bald wieder besser gehen … vermeiden sie allerdings den Einsatz von Antibiotikum, könnte eine toxisches Wirkung haben."

Harriet Jones war offen verwirrt. Ein Teil ihrer Aufmerksamkeit heftete sich auf den Erklärungsversuch des Doctors, der mit Sicherheit die Situation einzuschätzen wusste. Ein anderer Teil befasste sich inzwischen mit der Vorstellung einer außerirdischen Invasion. Eine Katastrophe.  
"Was würde jemand damit erreichen wollen? Wozu?"  
Hatte Harriet eine befriedigende Reaktion erwartet, hob der Doctor die Schultern lediglich ein weiteres Mal: "Ich weiß es nicht. Das ist der Punkt, an dem ich selbst bisher nicht weiter gekommen bin. Was hätte jemand davon, wahllos Menschen auf diese Weise anzugreifen? Und wir sprechen hier mit Sicherheit von einem Angriff, einem feigen noch dazu. Fakt ist, dieser Parasit muss gepflanzt worden sein … von selbst würden sie kaum die Distanz zwischen ihrem Sonnensystem und dem unseren überbrücken können. Dafür ist ihre Existenz zu unbedeutend und dumm."  
"Werden Sie uns helfen?"  
Dieses Mal verzerrte sich die Fratze des Dunkelhaarigen in ein breites und einvernehmliches Grinsen.  
"Natürlich werde ich das, Harriet Jones. Und wir werden damit beginnen, Ihren Angreifer aus seinem Versteck hervor zu locken. Veranlassen Sie die Gefangennahme aller Befallenen und lassen Sie die Ohrwürmer entfernen. Mal sehen, was passiert, wenn wir unserem Freund ein Bein stellen."

**** |[T]| ****


	6. PROVOKATION

**A/N:** Nun geht's in die Vollen! Wir sind mit dem Großteil der Episode durch, nun folgt der Showdown. Mal sehen, mit wem genau wir es zu tun haben, oder? Der Doctor wird noch staunen, glaubt mir.

Vielen Dank fürs Feedback und fürs Lesen :D  
Viel Spaß!

**** |[T]| ****

And lease this confusion, I'll wander the concrete  
Wonder if better now having survived  
Jarring of judgement and reasons defeat  
The sweet heat of her breath in my mouth I'm alive  
[HOZIER · THE CODEINE SCENE]

"Das ist interessant", murmelte der Doctor mehr zu sich selbst, als er sich mit beiden Händen auf der Steuerkonsole abstützte und den Bildschirm mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen angestrengt musterte. Die Zeichen, die über den Monitor flatterten, sagten Rose nichts, der Planet in dessen Mitte erkannte sie aber sehr wohl.  
Kaum, da sie mit Harriet Jones gesprochen hatten, waren sie in die TARDIS zurück gekehrt – für Brainstorming, wie der Doctor Rose amüsiert erörterte.  
Er wollte wissen, wer auf die schwachsinnige Idee kam, einen Haufen fremder Parasiten wahllos auf die Menschheit los zu lassen. "Nicht auszudenken, was sonst alles hätte passieren können. Habe schon Aliens explodieren sehen, weil sie mit unbekannten Krankheiten befallen worden waren. Glaube mir, die müssen schon wissen, was sie tun – und einen guten Grund dafür haben. Parasiten durch Raum und Zeit zu schleusen ist nach der Schattenproklamation eigentlich strengstens verboten. Verursacht zu viel Chaos." Der Alien hatte nonchalant die Schultern gezuckt, sich das Ohr gerieben und mit einer steilen Falte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt: "Wenn ich's nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, wir haben es mit Gaunern zu tun."  
"Gaunern?", wiederholte Rose und wunderte sich, was Aliens sich von Menschen zu stehlen erhofften, in dem sie kleines Getier in ihre Gehirne pflanzten. Sie fröstelte. "Klingt nach einem dieser schlechten Science-Fiction-Romane, wo Menschen von Aliens entführt werden, damit man Experimente an ihnen machen kann." Der Gallifreyan grinste: "Ich glaube, es ist viel einfacher als das."

Damit wandte sich die Aufmerksamkeit des Doctors wieder auf den Monitor und die Heiterkeit verschwand. Es war nicht das erste Mal, das Rose bemerkte wie vielschichtig die Empfindungen des TimeLords werden konnten – und wie schnell ihr Wechsel. Wo er im ersten Augenblick amüsiert und witzig klang, verwandelte er sich einen Atemzug später in einen Soldaten, einen Feldherren und einen Rächer. Es war eines der Dinge, die sie faszinierten; auch, wenn sie das weder ihm noch sich selbst jemals offen eingestanden hätte.  
"Was ist los?", forderte die Blonde ihren Begleiter zu einer Erklärung auf, der indes wieder in seiner eigenen Welt versunken war. Manchmal schien er zu vergessen, dass es notwendig war seine Gedanken auch laut auszusprechen, damit andere ihm folgen konnten. Für jemanden wie ihn, der gut und gerne ständig quasselte, bedeutete das eindeutig Niederlage.  
Seine Brust hob sich jetzt, als er tief einatmete und sich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger enerviert die Augenlider rieb.  
"Was?" Rose bohrte tiefer und trat an seine Seite, damit sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellen und ihm über die Schulter linsen konnte.

"Ich finde das Schiff nicht."  
Die Blondine furchte die Stirn, aber der Doctor tat ihr dieses Mal den Gefallen weiter zu sprechen: "Ich habe euren Orbit gescannt: nichts, als wären sie nicht da. Aber das ist unmöglich. Niemand platziert Parasiten auf einem fremden Planeten, nur um sich nicht in nächster Nähe daran zu ergötzen. Es sei denn natürlich … –" Der TimeLord änderte etwas an der Einstellung auf dem Bildschirm, die Erde darauf verschwand, beziehungsweise wurde deutlich kleiner und machte Platz für eine Karte, die verdächtig nach ihrem Sonnensystem aussah.  
"Es sei denn, was?"  
"Es sei denn, Rose, sie befinden sich gar nicht in der Nähe der Erde, sondern sind tatsächlich so unverschämt, sich das Treiben aus der Ferne anzusehen. Aber das wäre dämlich, findest du nicht? Wieso sollte man bei seiner eigenen Inszenierung nicht in der ersten Reihe sitzen wollen?" Das erneute Scanning der Karte flimmerte über den TARDIS-Monitor, doch wie auch Sekunden zuvor, blieb die Suche ergebnislos. Der Doctor seufzte.  
"Also bleibt uns nichts anderes übrig, als zu warten bis sie von selbst aus ihrem Loch gekrochen kommen, weil wir ihnen ihr Spielzeug wegnehmen."

**** |[T]| ****

A/N: Nun geht's in die Vollen! Wir sind mit dem Großteil der Episode durch, nun folgt der Showdown. Mal sehen, mit wem genau wir es zu tun haben, oder? Der Doctor wird noch staunen, glaubt mir.

Vielen Dank für euer Feedback und fürs Lesen :D  
Viel Spaß! 

**** |[T]| ****

And lease this confusion, I'll wander the concrete  
Wonder if better now having survived  
Jarring of judgement and reasons defeat  
The sweet heat of her breath in my mouth I'm alive  
[HOZIER · THE CODEINE SCENE]

"Das ist interessant", murmelte der Doctor mehr zu sich selbst, als er sich mit beiden Händen auf der Steuerkonsole abstützte und den Bildschirm mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen angestrengt musterte. Die Zeichen, die über den Monitor flatterten, sagten Rose nichts, der Planet in dessen Mitte erkannte sie aber sehr wohl.  
Kaum, da sie mit Harriet Jones gesprochen hatten, waren sie in die TARDIS zurück gekehrt – für Brainstorming, wie der Doctor Rose amüsiert erörterte.  
Er wollte wissen, wer auf die schwachsinnige Idee kam, einen Haufen fremder Parasiten wahllos auf die Menschheit los zu lassen. "Nicht auszudenken, was sonst alles hätte passieren können. Habe schon Aliens explodieren sehen, weil sie mit unbekannten Krankheiten befallen worden waren. Glaube mir, die müssen schon wissen, was sie tun – und einen guten Grund dafür haben. Parasiten durch Raum und Zeit zu schleusen ist nach der Schattenproklamation eigentlich strengstens verboten. Verursacht zu viel Chaos." Der Alien hatte nonchalant die Schultern gezuckt, sich das Ohr gerieben und mit einer steilen Falte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt: "Wenn ich's nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, wir haben es mit Gaunern zu tun."  
"Gaunern?", wiederholte Rose und wunderte sich, was Aliens sich von Menschen zu stehlen erhofften, in dem sie kleines Getier in ihre Gehirne pflanzten. Sie fröstelte. "Klingt nach einem dieser schlechten Science-Fiction-Romane, wo Menschen von Aliens entführt werden, damit man Experimente an ihnen machen kann." Der Gallifreyan grinste: "Ich glaube, es ist viel einfacher als das."

Damit wandte sich die Aufmerksamkeit des Doctors wieder auf den Monitor und die Heiterkeit verschwand. Es war nicht das erste Mal, das Rose bemerkte wie vielschichtig die Empfindungen des TimeLords werden konnten – und wie schnell ihr Wechsel. Wo er im ersten Augenblick amüsiert und witzig klang, verwandelte er sich einen Atemzug später in einen Soldaten, einen Feldherren und einen Rächer. Es war eines der Dinge, die sie faszinierten; auch, wenn sie das weder ihm noch sich selbst jemals offen eingestanden hätte.  
"Was ist los?", forderte die Blonde ihren Begleiter zu einer Erklärung auf, der indes wieder in seiner eigenen Welt versunken war. Manchmal schien er zu vergessen, dass es notwendig war seine Gedanken auch laut auszusprechen, damit andere ihm folgen konnten. Für jemanden wie ihn, der gut und gerne ständig quasselte, bedeutete das eindeutig Niederlage.  
Seine Brust hob sich jetzt, als er tief einatmete und sich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger enerviert die Augenlider rieb.  
"Was?" Rose bohrte tiefer und trat an seine Seite, damit sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellen und ihm über die Schulter linsen konnte.

"Ich finde das Schiff nicht."  
Die Blondine furchte die Stirn, aber der Doctor tat ihr dieses Mal den Gefallen weiter zu sprechen: "Ich habe euren Orbit gescannt: nichts, als wären sie nicht da. Aber das ist unmöglich. Niemand platziert Parasiten auf einem fremden Planeten, nur um sich nicht in nächster Nähe daran zu ergötzen. Es sei denn natürlich … –" Der TimeLord änderte etwas an der Einstellung auf dem Bildschirm, die Erde darauf verschwand, beziehungsweise wurde deutlich kleiner und machte Platz für eine Karte, die verdächtig nach ihrem Sonnensystem aussah.  
"Es sei denn, was?"  
"Es sei denn, Rose, sie befinden sich gar nicht in der Nähe der Erde, sondern sind tatsächlich so unverschämt, sich das Treiben aus der Ferne anzusehen. Aber das wäre dämlich, findest du nicht? Wieso sollte man bei seiner eigenen Inszenierung nicht in der ersten Reihe sitzen wollen?" Das erneute Scanning der Karte flimmerte über den TARDIS-Monitor, doch wie auch Sekunden zuvor, blieb die Suche ergebnislos. Der Doctor seufzte.  
"Also bleibt uns nichts anderes übrig, als zu warten bis sie von selbst aus ihrem Loch gekrochen kommen, weil wir ihnen ihr Spielzeug wegnehmen." 

**** |[T]| ****

Die Erntemaschine, die zwei Drittel des linken Flügels des Schiffes einnahm und kontinuierlich damit beschäftigt war, ihre Arbeit zu verrichten, stockte plötzlich ein wenig in ihrem Tun. Ihre Zahnräder ratterten knirschend aufeinander, der schwarze Dampf, der gerade noch gleichmäßig ausgestoßen worden war, wandelte sich in abnehmende Rauchwölkchen; schließlich blinkte eine Warnleuchte in einem grellen Gelb und wurde einen Atemzug später von einer schreienden Sirene begleitet, die das rege Treiben auf der Schiffsbrücke und zwischen den einzelnen Matrosen prompt unterbrach.

Zuerst standen sie beieinander gedrängt, wie vom Donner gerührt, ihre klauenhaften Hände in jeglicher Tätigkeit erstarrt. Dann tauschten sie irritierte Blicke untereinander aus, bevor sich einer aus seinem Schock loseisen konnte und, von kurzen Beinen getragen, zu der Maschine hin eilte, um den Alarm auszuschalten und die Werte zu kontrollieren, die das Signal ausgelöst hatten. Seine Kompagnons sammelten sich in einer Traube neugierig um das Problem, die ungeformten Münder geöffnet, verwirrt und annähernd panisch.  
"Was ist hier los?", donnerte ein tiefer Bass, gedehnt langsam in seiner Grausamkeit, quer durch das Raumschiff. Die Aliens zuckten zusammen, einer rieb sich den Oberarm, ein anderer den Hinterkopf, aber keiner hatte den Mumm sich dem Ärger zu stellen, der gleich folgen würde.

Der Captain des Schiffes war niemand, mit dem man sich anlegen sollte: zu keiner Tageszeit. Das lag allein schon an seinem Auftreten, groß und schwer – eindeutig von Gier getrieben, fett. Seine Haut war von einem ungesunden Grün, das verdächtig an einen Frosch erinnerte. Gezwängt hatte er sich in Kriegsmontur und Mantel, der Schädel kahl und mit braunen Hautflecken übersät, die Zähne gefeilt und raubtierhaft, klafften messerscharf unter einem lippenlosen Mund hervor. Am fürchterlichsten, so fanden selbst seine Handlanger, waren jedoch seine Augen die aus zwei kalten Knöpfen bestanden, denen jeglicher Anflug von Gefühlsduselei fremd erschien.  
Sie nannten ihn einfach nur Boss.

"Die Ernte wurde unterbrochen." Der Matrose ahnte, dass es seine letzten Worte sein würden, der Boss duldete nämlich keine Fehler – und schon gar keine Ausfälle. Ausfälle waren schlecht fürs Geschäft, sagte er immer. Einer seiner Kompagnons kam ihm jedoch zur Hilfe und stolperte hastig an die Steuerkonsolen, wo er das Signal des Areals überprüfte, das sie gepflanzt und gepflegt hatten.  
"Und wieso ist das so?" Ihr Captain trat einige gefährliche, wabbelige Schritte näher, indes sich der kleine Alien an der Konsole die Pranken wund tippte. Er gefror in seiner Regung jäh, als er die Gegenwart seines Anführers in seinem Rücken spüren konnte. "Wissen … wissen… wissen wir noch nicht", quiekte er eine Oktave höher, ohne sich umzusehen. Er wurde noch kleiner, wie ohnehin und bereute seine Feigheit im selben Moment, wo sich die kräftige Hand des Captains um seinen Nacken schloss und zu drückte.  
Die Wirbel knackten laut durch die gepresste Stille des Schiffes.

"Findet die Ursache – und findet sie schnell! Infiltriert diesen hässlichen Planeten mit seinen Affen, wenn nötig und bringt mir die Kanallie, die uns entdeckt hat.", bellte der Boss, schleuderte die Leiche des Matrosen vor die Füße der anderen fügte mit dem Anflug eines grausamen Lächelns hinzu: "Oder es ergeht euch wie ihm."

**** |[T]| ****

Rose und der Doctor standen gemeinsam am Ende der Downing Street und gafften, wie der Rest der Menschen auf der Straße, in den Himmel. Die Sonne war inzwischen aufgegangen, der TimeLord hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen Rose diesen Anblick vom All und der TARDIS aus zu zeigen, bis sie sich dazu entschlossen zu Harriet Jones zurück zu kehren, damit sie die Lage checken und besser überwachen konnten. So sehr der Doctor Harriet Jones auch mochte, vertraute er ihrem Können nicht so sehr, wie sie vielleicht annahm – aber das hatte eher was mit seiner ganz eigenen Art von Arroganz zu tun, fand Rose.  
"Sieht aus, wie ganz gewöhnlicher Nebel über London, wäre er nicht …"  
"… schwarz", beendete der Doctor ihren Satz nachdenklich, die Stirn so tief gefurcht, dass sich seine Augenbrauen auf der Stirn berührten. "Schwarzer Nebel, der von den Straßen aus nach oben steigt. War der gestern schon da?"  
"Wäre mir nicht aufgefallen", Rose stopfte die Hände in die Taschen. Es war kalt um diese frühe Stunde, der Tau klebte an den Straßenlaternen und Postkästen, an den Autos und den Ampelanlagen, sie fröstelte leicht. "Könnte was mit unserem Wurm zu tun haben, eh?"  
"Ziemlich wahrscheinlich sogar. Ich weiß nur noch nicht, was."

Die Blondine sah zu ihrem Gefährten um, der gehüllt in seiner Lederjacke einer Fledermaus alle Konkurrenz bieten konnte. Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten in ein amüsiertes Lächeln; kaum zu glauben, dass er gestern um diese Zeit noch im Bett gelegen hatte und sie knapp eine Woche zuvor Angst haben musste, ihn zu verlieren.  
Rose hakte sich automatisch bei dem TimeLord unter und rutschte etwas näher an seine Mitte wie nötig – auch, wenn es keinen Unterschied zu ihrer Umgebung machte und wärmte, nachdem Gallifreyans deutlich kühlere Körpertemperaturen ausstrahlten, wie Menschen.  
"Lass uns Harriet Jones über die Schultern gucken. Sie erwähnte mir etwas von einem Torchwood-Team; ich habe allerdings kein Interesse hinter ihr aufzuräumen, wenn sie vor Schreck irgendwelche Knöpfe drückt, oder Befehle gibt, die euren Planeten in Schutt und Asche verwandeln." Der Dunkelhaarige grinste feixend zu ihr herab und machte auf den Fersen kehrt. Sie schlenderten die Downing Street entlang in Richtung der schwarzen Limousine, die vor dem Premierminister-Haus geparkt worden war.

"Glaubst du, sie werden kommen?", fragte Rose nach einer Weile mit einer Mischung aus Besorgnis und Neugierde. Besorgnis, weil sie wusste, dass Jackie mit Mickey alleine zu Hause war und sie das Abenteuer mit den Slitheen deutlich in Erinnerung hatte. Neugierde, weil sie wissen wollte, wer hinter dem ganzen Chaos steckte.  
Der Doctor holte tief Luft, krümmte nachdenklich die Augenbrauen und nickte langsam: "Sie wären dumm, es nicht zu tun. Es kann nicht lange dauern, bis sie bemerken, dass etwas nicht stimmt, jetzt wo die Menschen erkannt haben, was vor sich geht. Von einer Reaktion kannst du auf jeden Fall ausgehen."  
"Wie viele, denkst du, werden es sein?"  
Der Doctor lachte und löste sich von Rose, damit er seinen Arm um ihre Schulter legen konnte. "Du stellst die richtigen Fragen, Rose Tyler", sein Grinsen verschluckte beinahe sein Gesicht. "Nachdem bisher nur England betroffen zu sein scheint, bin ich der Meinung, dass es nicht viele sein können. Ein Dutzend Schiffe, das sich im Orbit verstecken kann, nur um ein Paar Ohrwürmer zu säen? Nein, das ergibt keinen Sinn. Scheint mir eher eine Gaunertruppe zu sein. Irgendjemand, der Geschäfte macht. So wie die Slitheen." Er drückte sie etwas mehr in seine Seite. "So oder so, wir sollten sie gebührend empfangen, meinst du nicht auch?"


	7. TOLLHEIT

**A/N:** Tut mir so verdammt leid, dass ihr so lange auf das Update warten musstet . … zum einen hatte ich verdammt viel um die Ohren, zum anderen gebe ich zu, dass ich meine andere Story etwas nach vorne puschen wollte und dazu einiges an Stoffsammlung betrieben habe.

Ansonsten würde ich sagen: Shit just got serious! – und wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
Ich schätze, in zwei bis drei Kapiteln sind wir fertig (-: Vielen lieben Dank, dass ihr mich durch das Abenteuer begleitet. Achja: die hier erwähnten Aliens habe ich selbst erfunden, die ISOP-Galaxie gibt es in Doctor Who aber wirklich.

Danke fürs Lesen.

**** |[T]| ****

So we can take the world back from a heart attack  
One maniac at a time we will take it back  
You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start  
So dance alone to the beat of your heart  
[FALL OUT BOY · THE PHOENIX]

Harriet Jones war nicht gut darin, ihren Zorn im Zaum zu halten, geschweige denn ihn zu vertuschen. Sogar Rose war aufgefallen, wie ihre Mundwinkel nervös zuckten, als der Doctor ihr berichtete, was er und seine Begleiterin von der TARDIS aus ausmachen konnten – oder besser, was nicht. Harriet war sichtlich enttäuscht, dass ihre hoch geschraubten Erwartungen an den Alien nicht erfüllt worden waren, gerade in einer Situation wie dieser. Rose selbst unterdrückte ein Seufzen und rieb sich die Augen. Sie war zu müde für eine Invasion, oder für intergalaktische Würmchen, die sich quer durchs menschliche Gehirn fressen konnten.

Für einen Moment spekulierte sie sogar, ob sie den Doctor alleine arbeiten und forschen lassen sollte; nachdem der Gallifreyan – anders als sie – so gut wie keinen Schlaf nötig hatte und die vergangenen Tage sicher so lange geruht hatte, dass es für ein ganze Weile reichen konnte, kam er wohl besser ohne sie zurecht.  
Andererseits schmeckte Rose die Vorstellung nicht, ihn alleine zu lassen. Zum einen konnte der Gallifreyan ziemlich unberechenbar werden, zum anderen brauchte er jemanden, der ihn daran hinderte, Grenzen zu überschreiten die ihn unnötig in Schwierigkeiten brachten.  
Also verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust, unterdrückte ein Gähnen und lehnte sich rücklings gegen Harriet Jones' mächtigen Eichenschreibtisch, indes sie innerlich die Frage abwog, wie anstandslos es wohl war, die Premierministerin um eine Tasse Kaffee zu bitten.

"Keine Sorge, ich bin mir sicher, dass sie sich bald zeigen werden – vor allem, wenn sie anfangen, Raketen in die Umlaufbahn zu feuern." Aus dem Bericht des Doctors wurde binnen eines Atemzugs eine unschöne Diskussion, die bespickt war mit Ideen und wahnwitzigen Vorstellungen, welche von einer einfachen Suchaktion bis hin zu Kriegszügen reichten.  
Dass der Gallifreyan nun sarkastisch wurde, bedeutete lediglich, dass er keine Lust mehr auf die Spielchen der Menschen hatte und der Tatsache müde war, ihnen jedes Mal den Arsch zu retten, wenn sie drohten einen Fehler zu begehen. Bemerkte Harriet nicht, dass sie der Erde mehr Schaden zufügte, wie ihr half, wenn sie Raketen auf gut Glück abfeuerte, nur um sehen was passierte? Das klang sogar sehr verzweifelt – und die Premierministerin bestätigte den Umstand mit ihrer nächsten Handlung.

Sie warf die Arme in die Luft, umrundete ihren Schreibtisch und griff nach dem Telefon. "Was soll ich Ihrer Meinung nach sonst tun? Warten, bis noch mehr Unschuldige von außerirdischen Parasiten befallen werden, oder diese Halunken versuchen, die Erde einzunehmen … ?! – Ich bin in der Verantwortung unser Land und unseren Planeten zu schützen, Doctor!"  
"Nein, nein, nein", der TimeLord presste einen leisen Fluch aus seinem Mundwinkel, der verdächtig mit Affen einher ging und schloss an die Tischkante und damit zu seiner Begleiterin auf. "Lassen Sie dieses vermaledeite Torchwood aus dem Spiel, Harriet. Sie spielen mit Spielzeug, das für Ihre Altersklasse nicht geeignet ist." War Harriet Jones gerade noch sauer, wurde sie nun rot vor Rage. Rose stieß dem Doctor sachte ihren Ellenbogen zwischen die Rippen, doch er ignorierte ihre Warnung: "Überlassen Sie die Aliens mir und kümmern Sie sich um die Infizierten. Die Verantwortlichen werden sich zeigen, so oder so … – geben Sie Ihnen keinen Grund, Sie wirklich zu hassen."

Die Temperatur im Raum war gefühlt unter den Nullpunkt gefallen. Freilich wollte sich niemand, zu aller letzt eine Frau in Harriet Jones' Position, vorschreiben was für Entscheidungen sie zu treffen, oder besser nicht zu treffen hatte. Das allein war frustrierend; noch frustrierender war wahrscheinlich die Hilflosigkeit, die Jones verspürte. Rose streckte die Hand nach dem Telefonhörer aus und führte ihn sanft und in aller Sachlichkeit zurück auf die Gabel. Den Mund schon zum Sprechen geöffnet, unterbrach sie dann allerdings ein Poltern aus dem Vorzimmer, das dicht gefolgt war von schnellen Schritten, so wie einem atemlosen Kirk, der einen Moment brauchte, genügend Luft zu schnappen, um verständliche Worte hervor würgen zu können: "Sie kommen! Diese … diese wahnsinnigen Menschen! Sie wüten durch die Straßen!"

**** |[T]| ****

"Wie viele sind es?"  
"Wir wissen es nicht Ma'am!"  
Harriet Jones hielt am Rande des Bürgersteigs inne, Rose, der Doctor und Kirk dicht auf ihren Fersen. Die Downing Street hatte sich binnen eines Augenblicks (länger konnten Rose und der TimeLord nicht mit der Premierministerin gesprochen haben) zu einem vollkommenen Chaos entwickelt.  
Die Sonne suchte man vergebens, weil sie von schwarzem Nebel verdeckt wurde, der nun penetranter am Firmament saß, wie eh und je. Alarmanlagen von Autos sprangen an, verursachten Lärm und Hysterie, die wenigen Leute auf den Gehwegen brachten sich, ob der anrauschenden Welle von Befallenen, in Sicherheit. Die Szene hätte ebenso gut einem Horrorfilm entsprungen sein können, fand Rose, deren Finger Halt suchend nach denen des Doctors griffen.

"Geben Sie Torchwood I Bescheid", blaffte Harriet in Kirks Richtung, dessen Schultern sich zum Appell spannten, bevor er wieder im Haus verschwand. "Ich werde nicht dabei zu sehen, wie Würmer mein Volk befallen." Jones durchbohrte den Doctor mit einem eindringlichen Blick, den derselbe unberührt erwiderte. Den Kopf schüttelnd, machte er keinen Hehl daraus, wie wenig er von Harriets Handlungsweise hielt. "Das ist völliger Irrsinn", konterte er, allerdings vergebens. Die Ruhe, die der TimeLord bisher verströmt hatte, entwickelte sich langsam zu Skepsis und Sorge; die Furche zwischen seinen Augenbrauen verriet das.  
"Irrsinn? Nein, Doctor. Das dort", sie deutete auf die kleine Gruppe an Infizierten, die von einem Paar Polizisten in Schach gehalten wurden. "Das ist Irrsinn. Ich möchte mir nicht ausmalen, wie es in der restlichen Stadt zugeht." Es fehlte nur noch, dass sie dem Gallifreyan ins Gesicht rieb, dass es seine Schuld war, dass es so weit kommen konnte.

Schwarze Vans rasten um die Ecke, bremsten hektisch, Türen wurden aufgestoßen und Einheiten von bewaffneten Soldaten stolperten ins Getümmel; die ersten Schüsse fielen kaum einen Atemzug später, Betäubungspfeile verkeilten sich in Waden, Hüften und zwischen Schulterblättern.  
Rose leckte sich nervös über die Lippen und zuckte prompt zusammen, als ein Körper neben ihr am Zaun des Hauses kraftlos und nieder gestreckt kollabierte.  
"Sie sollten wieder rein gehen, Ma'am." Einer der Polizisten war zu ihnen herüber gejoggt. "Hier ist es nicht sicher. Wir kümmern uns um die Befallenen und geben Ihnen sofort Report, wenn wir die Lage gecheckt haben." Harriet, eine Spur blasser um die Nase und das Augenmerk starr auf den reglosen Körper zu ihren Füßen gerichtet, der von einem Paar Männer hoch gezogen und zu der Gruppe Vans geschleppt wurde, nickte bloß.  
"Kommen Sie", mischte sich nun Rose ein und angelte nach Harriets Hand.

**** |[T]| ****

"Inzwischen war es den Einsatzkräften möglich, einen Großteil der infizierten Personen in Quarantäne zu stellen. Uns erreichte ebenso die Nachricht, dass den Betroffenen geholfen werden kann, was die Lage vorerst einigermaßen entschärft. Nichtsdestotrotz warnt die Polizei davor, in den Häusern zu bleiben, weil der tatsächliche Ursprung der Infektion noch nicht geklärt werden konnte." Die Augenringe des Nachrichtensprechers machten deutlich, wie wenig Schlaf er in den vergangen Stunden bekommen hatte. Rose fühlte sich ähnlich, von der herrschenden Besorgnis einmal abgesehen, die sich mit dem Gewicht eines Steins auf ihre Brust gelegt hat. Hoffentlich ging es Mum und Mickey gut.

Der Doctor hatte die Arme verschränkt und das Kinn nachdenklich in eine Hand gestützt. Er bediente sich keiner Worte, sparte sich weitere Beschwichtigungsversuche an Harriet Jones, die Aufmerksamkeit auf die Glotze gerichtet, über welche die aktuellen Nachrichten flimmerten. Rose wunderte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, ob er schon eine Idee hatte, welche die Würmer und den Nebel erklären mochten und ob er nur zu pikiert war, sie mit den Übrigen im Raum zu teilen. Möglich war auch, überlegte die Blondine, dass der TimeLord verhindern wollte, dass die Premierministerin aufgrund weiterer Vermutungen einen Fehler beging, den sie anschließend alle bereuten.  
Denn dass Jones' Geduldsfaden zum Reißen gespannt war, war ebenso offensichtlich wie die Möglichkeit, dass ihr versehentlich ein Finger über dem großen roten Knopf ausrutschte, der Raketen in die Umlaufbahn feuerte.

Rose rieb sich die Oberarme. Sie standen zwischen Tür und Angel in Kirks Zimmer, wo an der Wand ein großer Bildschirm prangerte und die Nachrichten übermittelte. Harriet ging in ihrem Büro auf und ab, telefonierte dabei heftig mit dem Rest der Welt, erteilte Befehle und Anweisungen, seufzte zwischendurch, wenn sie den Hörer auflegte und eine neue Nummer wählte und machte kaum einen Hehl daraus, wie überfordert sie mit der gesamten Situation war.  
Kirk selbst war verschwunden, angeblich um Kaffee zu machen. Rose glaubte, dass er eher versuchte seine Angehörigen zu erreichen um sich zu vergewissern, dass bei ihnen alles in Ordnung war. Sie konnte es ihm kaum verübeln. "Was tun wir jetzt?", fragte sie den Doctor als dann nach einer Weile des Schweigens; sein blaues Augenmerk war noch immer stoisch auf den Fernseher gerichtet. "Warten. Spürst du nicht, wie allmählich Reibung entsteht?" Seine Brauen rutschten bis zu seinem Haaransatz. "Die Würmer werden entfernt, jetzt akribischer wie zuvor. Die Öffentlichkeit wurde ebenfalls darüber informiert – mehr oder weniger, zumindest. Nicht mehr lange und … - ah! Rose!"

Sich selbst unterbrechend, machte der Gallifreyan einen halben Schritt auf den Fernseher zu, das Bild dort begann wild zu flimmern und flackern, die Stimme des Nachrichtensprechers klang mit einem Mal metallen, entfernt und verzerrt. "Harriet Jones!", rief der Doctor auffordernd, wobei das Klappern der High Heels auf Holzboden Harriets Eile ankündigte, ehe die kleine Gestalt der Premierministerin unterm Türrahmen erschien. Ihr Mund stand vor Entsetzen einen Spalt offen, ihre Finger klammerten sich sichtlich an das Mobiltelefon in ihrer Hand, die Augen rund und weit wegen des Bildes, das sich anstelle des Nachrichtensenders manifestierte.

Rose war sich sicher, selten ein hässlicheres Ungetüm gesehen zu haben wie das, das ihnen jetzt durch die Glotze hinweg schelmisch entgegen grinste. Es hatte unglaubliche Ähnlichkeit mit einem zu groß geratenen und experimentell verunglückten Frosch, ein bisschen wie "Jabba The Hutt" aus Star Wars, wenn sie's genau nahm, nur eine Spur bösartiger. Wenn es einen Hals hatte, wurde er gut unter drei Lappen Haut versteckt, sein Kopf war kahl und gesäumt von dunklen Flecken und seine Augen so durchtrieben kalt, dass Rose fröstelte. Dem Geschöpf haftete etwas an, das man von Raubtieren kannte und einen dazu brachte, einen großen Bogen um es zu schlagen.  
"Ha!", der Doctor schnippte, deutete auf den Alien und rieb sich mit der flachen Hand übers Gesicht. "Ich wusste es! Diese … diese abscheulichen Kreaturen!"  
"Du kennst das Ding?" Rose krümmte die Augenbrauen.  
"Kennen wäre übertrieben. Offengestanden war es nur eine vage Vermutung; es gibt nicht viele bekannte Piraten im hiesigen System. Manche von Ihnen sind Legenden, nicht mehr wie Hirngespinste, weil sie selten von jemandem gesehen werden – und diejenigen, die auf sie getroffen sind, können es keinem erzählen, weil diese Bestien keine halben Sachen machen. Keine Überlebenden, so lautet ihr Kodex. Und der da ist der Schlimmste von allen."

Harriet schüttelte unentwegt den Kopf, aus dem Hörer ihres Telefons drangen ein Dutzend Stimmen hysterisch im Chor; offensichtlich war sie mit Torchwood oder der Armee verbunden, denn es wurden Befehle gebellt, die von "Aufzeichnen" bis "Standpunkt ausmachen!" reichten.  
"Und wer sind sie?", Kirk leckte sich über die Lippen, ein Tablett in den Händen auf dem Tassen und eine Kanne platziert worden waren. Das Porzellan klapperte und untermauerte seine Panik.  
"Karkroxianer. Keine Rasse, die gerne verhandelt oder dafür bekannt ist, besonders freundlich zu sein. Ein Großteil ihres Volkes wurde schon vor Jahrtausenden ausgelöscht … sie betrieben früher gerne Handel, quer durchs Universum. Ihre Handelsschiffe segelten vom Planeten Kronasan Epsylon aus – der übrigens ebenfalls in der ISOP-Galaxie liegt. Vermutlich haben sie von dort die Würmer mit gebracht; würde mich nicht wundern, wenn sie ganze Plantagen und Zuchten davon besitzen. Die Erde ist bestimmt nicht ihr erstes Ziel, erscheint mir eher wie'ne Masche."

Boss's Grinsen wurde eine Spur breiter, er holte sichtlich Luft, blinzelte gemächlich und erhob schließlich die Stimme, tiefer wie ein Bariton und hinsichtlich seiner Gestalt beinahe zu melodisch: "Erdlinge. Wir kapern Euren Planeten; wir rauben Euch euren Willen und Eure Energie. Meine Crew ist kampfbereit, jeder Versuch uns daran zu hindern wäre verschwendete Kraft. In den nächsten zwölf Stunden werden wir nicht nur Teile Eurer jämmerlichen Heimat einnehmen, sondern jedes einzelne Land und jeden Kontinent in unsere Gewalt bringen. Ihr habt keine Chance; wenn Ihr aufgebt und Euch der Ernte fügt, erwartet Ihr vielleicht unsere Gnade. Ansonsten werden wir Euch ausquetschen, bis auf den letzten Tropfen Eurer bedauerlichen Existenz. Zwölf Stunden."

Der Bildschirm wurde schwarz.  
"Sie haben vor, den gesamten Planeten mit dem Parasiten zu infizieren", murmelte der Doctor mehr zu sich selbst, die Stirn so tief gefurcht, dass sich seine Brauen auf der Nasenwurzel trafen. "Ich verstehe es allmählich… der schwarze Nebel ist die Energie, die von den betroffenen Menschen abgesondert wird. Er steigt in die Atmosphäre und wird dort von den Piraten gebündelt und eingefangen. Sie rauben euch die Energie, Harriet. Warum, weiß ich nicht – vielleicht, um sie zu verkaufen, wie Benzin oder Öl. Vielleicht, um die eigenen Maschinen damit zu betreiben. Vielleicht ernähren sie sich auch davon, alles ist möglich.  
Hätten sie von Anfang an den gesamten Planeten infiziert, wäre es zu offensichtlich gewesen – das spielt jetzt aber keine Rolle mehr. Das ist schlimmer, als ich dachte…"

Rose presste die Lippen aufeinander. Sie konnte sich die Massenhysterie nach dem vermeidlichen Kontakt zu den Aliens bloß ausmalen – waren sie, ob der TARDIS – die einzigen gewesen, die die Nachricht tatsächlich verstanden hatten? Harriet stand der Schweiß auf der Stirn. Zwölf Stunden … um diesen Parasiten auf der ganzen Welt zu verstreuen? Die Menschen wären besessen, würden ausrasten und sich gegenseitig an die Gurgel gehen. Hatte ein bisschen was von Apokalypse.  
"Was sollen wir tun?", es war die Premierministerin, die sich jetzt an den Doctor wandte. Sie war lange mit ihrem Latein am Ende. Hilflos. Ausgeliefert.  
"Ist Torchwood an dem Signal dran? Finden Sie heraus, woher es kam. So oder so, ich werde nicht zu lassen, dass der Erde etwas passiert, Harriet Jones. Darauf gebe ich Ihnen mein Wort."


End file.
